Akihisa the Assassin
by axeloftheflame
Summary: Trained at a young age Akihisa is taught the way of the Assassin by the organization he worked for. One day after working for them for a few years he had enough and left. But the only way to leave is in a body bag. After his attempt at leaving they thought he was dead but he lived. After his friends find out the truth they abandoned him as the organization finds out he is alive. AU
1. An Assassin's life is a lonely existence

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test

******A/N: Hmm... well, its Me again and I don't know what made me write this story. I just thought since no one has done a story like this for Baka and Test anyway. Thank you for voting on my poll for this story being written. This assassin story will have Yoshii as a. assassin as he takes on his old organization for leaving them. The assassins will be OC's and if you have an OC that you would like to have as an assassin to come after and fight Yoshii, please say in a review or pm me. This story might also be an AU so I might make them a few years older. I am also thinking of making some of the assassins people from other Animes; I don't know if that is a good idea. Tell me if that is a good idea. Anyway, let's start. Oh and no flames please and sorry if this chapter is a little slow. I would like to thank my beta Alewar Warinot for his work on this chapter and I also have a new poll please vote. this story will also be a harem**

******Chapter 1: An Assassin's life is a lonely existence**

Hello, my name is Akihisa, Yoshii and I am your not-so-average type of guy. The reason for this? I am a Runaway Assassin who left my Organization after a long term of service. The reason I ran away? Well... my reason is because I got tired of it all. The killing... the blood... my life at that point was purely for doing my job. Nothing more.

I suppose you wouldn't really understand. Neither did I. I... I just woke up. That's it. No heavy implications. I just realized that... this is all that I have lived for and nothing more. My knowledge on the human anatomy is without doubt and my skills is feared even by those who know me.

Basically, I live in a world where all I see are the lies and evil that is Man. So much so because I am one of them but I have no cause. I only treat it as work. Nothing more. I don't value morals and I don't value idealistic views. In this world, you either turn your head about the bad things in life or die trying.

Anyways, now that I left the Organization which is, to put bluntly, not the smartest move I made now find myself in an almost rundown apartment with a bathroom, kitchen and two bedrooms with a living room. It isn't much but it is what I can afford. The lighting isn't bad and at least I am not leaving near the highways where traffic smoke constantly floats into open windows. The place isn't that bad if you ignore the fact that I mostly have nothing worth of interest.

I only have normal appliances which are cheap but not much comfortable, an Old T.V. that only has two channels, and a futon for a bed. Not much that I was hoping for but I can't complain much. At least, I'm finally away from them...

I stared at the ceiling, thinking of what will I do from now on. I basically no one to rely on less they want to die because of me. The only think that keeps me alive is 1/64th the amount of ramen I am eating or sugar/salt as a meal with water. My tolerance to live with such means is surprisingly successful. That's when a thought came to me... a memory of my past...

******Akihisa's Flashback...**

An old man, roughly around his mid-forties is running for his life in the dead of night in an alleyway to an unknown location. I gave chase from the shadows and ever so slowly I waited for the opportunity that this old man will stop. That's when he finally came into a dead end and turns around but stops as he immediately notice my footsteps.

**Clack... Clack... Clack...**

Slow footsteps making their way towards the old man as he backs up slowly but remembers that he is on a dead end. There was no turning back and no escape, what awaits him... is his inevitable end.

Clack... Clack... Clack...

I then stopped by the lamppost which was the only source of light in this alley. I stepped forward into the light to make my presence known. My appearance is all black. Black vest, black pants, black shoes, and black a black cloak with a hood on it to cover and hide my face and allowing a small portion of my lips to be seen.

What I had on my left hand... was a dagger with a brown hilt and handle with a pitch black blade. It also bore a figure of a small animal on its handle but the poor old man doesn't know that.

"P-Please! Y-You don't have to do this!" The old man was staggering while begging for his life. Sadly, his words have fallen to death ears as I stood there and look at my target like he was cornered prey.

"T-There has to be something, right? Something that I can offer? I-is it money? Here! Take it!" The old man yelled as he pulled out his wallet which was full of stacks of money and threw them to my feet but I ignored the green paper and merely stepped on them as I moved closer. That's when a transmission was sent into my ears.

**"********This is command. Have you found the target yet?"**The person from the other side asked as this person is the one giving me orders for this mission.

"Yes." I simply said and added nothing more. It wasn't like it was relevant, the old man is backed into a dead end with no way to run. This isn't something I should tell to this person. A simple answer is all this person needed... and besides, I'm the one doing the mission over here while this person is sitting on a table full of monitors.

"**Then do what you are ordered to do. We will arrange for a pick up as soon as you're done. The others have already finished their missions, do not not fail us. You know what will happen if you fail,"**

"Yes, I do. Do not worry," As I said that I walked towards my target and saw him on his knees and started begging for his life.

"Please! Don't kill me! I promise! I won't investigate your Organization again! Just list to me! Please!-"

I didn't let him continue as I drive my knife between his ventral and dorsal collar bones into his right side and server his major artery as I used my right hand to lay him down on the concrete floor and stepped a few feet away to allow him to die while saying:

"You would have been better off not knowing anything. But you had to investigate the Organization... know this fool, I am not sorry. These were my orders; I had no say in your life."

I then walked away as I wiped the blood off of my dagger with a piece of white cloth. Luckily, I was wearing disposable gloves so that neither my fingerprints nor the gloves would be easily identified just in case if the body was found. I then pressed my ear piece and called "command" that I am ready for my pick up.

"**Understood good job keep this up and you could..."**

I removed my hand from my ear piece and slowly walked forward and turned down another alleyway to a street waiting for my pick up. I didn't care what command had to say to about my accomplishments. All I cared about was getting the mission done no matter the cost.

After a few more minutes, I looked up and saw a black van pullup in front of me and open it's side doors. I got in and took a seat while someone closed the door behind me. Inside were my comrades... or more like individuals who only came for the mission. I didn't notice the van took off as I look at the others. They were all wearing hoods just like me and one by one they slowly removed their hoods just like I did to only reveal their wooden animal mask. I removed my own face mask as I solemnly look at the others...

******End of Flashback...**

I snapped open my eyes as I realized that I fell asleep half-way during my flashback. I was sweating so much that I had to replace my futon for another one as I started to shake my head while holding on to it.

"Why now? Why am I dreaming of the past that I left behind all those years ago? But the dreams... they keep coming back to me more often than before... but why?" I asked myself as I looked at my clock and saw the time. It was three in the morning which is the 3rd night in a row that I had to see such dreams. I can't let anyone know about what I did and what happened...

After I gave a long sigh I removed the sheets of my futon in order to remove a fake floor where I kept things from my past that even my sister couldn't find. I made sure that she couldn't find it by leaving behind traces of my "reference books" everywhere. I pulled out a box and opened it. Inside where the things that I kept from the past. I sat on the floor as I looked at the things I had. I pulled out a white dagger with an emblem of a bird on it. The next thing I pulled out was the face mask I was given by the Organization. This was my Identity, the mask was special to me when I was still a part of them. The only thing I had in common with the other masked assassins is that I wore the mask to only cover the top half of my face but left the bottom half of my face exposed. I set aside the mask on my bed and pulled out an old picture which I kept in a frame.

"This sure brings back a lot of memories... heh,"

I looked at the picture that showed him and the others around my age in a line from tallest to smallest. We weren't wearing mask since we were on break. I don't know how they made this picture but I was glad they did and I kept it ever since. After a few more seconds of looking I put the picture frame and my other things back into the box and returned it into his keepsake. I then went back to my futon where I found myself miraculously falling back to sleep as I await the morning sun.

******Morning**

I woke up feeling a bit tired after I recalled that dream _again_. I gave another heavy sigh as I got ready for school and started packing my bag with more than just the things I needed. I don't know why but I got this feeling that I needed to bring my past with me today. I went to get the box out of my keepsake and brought my mask, the knife, and the picture frame with me but kept it in a hidden compartment inside my bag. I then walked out of my room to see my sister in her... Oh my god my eyes!

"Sis! Again?! I don't have time for this! I am going to school!" I yelled to her as I immediately ran for the door and stepped out. I will never understand what my sister is thinking.

I then found myself taking my usual route towards school but stopped midway for some reason. I looked behind me but found that I was the only one taking this walkway.

"Wast it my imagination? It feel as though I'm being watched," But that couldn't be... I just shook off the thought and ran to meet up with my friends. I wouldn't want to be late now, wouldn't I?

**On that same time**

Unknown to Akihisa is that he was being watched by a pair of binoculars from a tall building far away from his location. A tall figure wearing all white and a bird mask as a black dagger was around the figure's waist.

"Found you..." The figure then pressed his ear to report what he found.

"Command, I have found him and he is still alive."

"**Good work Talon. Take care of him, he has lived long enough and besides we are surprised that he lived through that fall. Looks like the rumors of him being alive were true. No one betrays the organization and lives to tell about it. You know what to do and remember the code."**

"Yes sir... we are assassins; we live by the code, we die by the code. No exceptions." Talon replied in almost a whisper as command acknowledges and ended the transmission.

"Akihisa, you will pay for betraying us, your family. Enjoy what little time you have left today, because your life... is mine," Talon then turned around and walked away for now.

**Back with Akihisa**

I was walking with my friends since I managed to catch up to them and decided to walk to school together. We walked until one of them broke the silence.

"Akihisa, are you okay? You look like hell," My red-headed friend pointed out.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just that I haven't slept well since the last three days. I keep having these nightmares of some kind Yuuji," I told him as I avoided the contents of my "dream".

"Really? What kind of dreams?" Asked the Enigma of the group who is also known as Hideyoshi.

"That's the thing, I can't seem to remember and it keeps getting on my nerves. I wish they could stop since these dreams are bringing back old memories..." I said the last bit almost a whisper but he managed to hear it.

"...memories? Anything I would like to know about?" Asked the pervert of the group as he was cleaning his new camera. Was he hoping to hear something about... my sister?

"Not those kinds of dreams, Muttsulini. If they were... they wouldn't be nightmares. Besides, why care if they are those kinds of dreams?" I asked as I was playing along with his antics.

"...unless it involves being raped by your si-" I stopped him then and there.

"I have no such dreams!"

"...I see," He looked a bit disappointed by that but I ignored it as we continued walking to school. But there it was again, the feeling of being watched. This time I turned around quick enough as I saw something fled... but I let it go since I wasn't paying attention at the road.

But still, that was the second time I got that feeling. It can't be a coincidence; someone must be watching me... but who? NO! They couldn't have found me! Could they? Dammit! I got to stop thinking like this or the others would think that something is wrong with me.

I snapped back to reality as I noticed that we were walking past a park that I knew too well.

"Guys, please go on ahead. I need to get some rest," I asked them with a low and tired voice followed by a yawn which was convincingly real because I was tired.

My friends gave me a look and saw the sorry state I was in before they gave me a nod. They then told me to meet up at school as they went on ahead and left me behind. I then walked over to the park and found a bench which I brought back memories.

"This is where it all started... I wish I could have taken back the decision I made back then... but now I can't. I know they think I am dead with what happened when I tried to run away... but they may still be looking for me," I told myself as I took a seat on the park benched as I recalled the memories of the past...

******Flashback 14 years ago...**

I was on the park bench, crying. I just started kindergarten at the age of five and my first week didn't go well.

"Why? It's not my fault I'm an idiot. I am still a kid and its hard for me to learn all what they are trying to teach us. Even Himeji made fun of me even though she was new... she immediately understood everything in a short time," Of course... back then, I probably didn't have realized that she was probably trying to lecture me to study but that wasn't the point for a five year old.

I tried being nice to her, hoping that maybe... she could be my friend. But, she just laughed at me... and called me an idiot.

"I hate that school. Why do I even need to go to school? Onee-chan is overseas, studying. I can just skip school and no one would know," And at my early age I took boycotting up even though it was bad for me. But I didn't care, my tears wouldn't stop anyway. But what I didn't notice is the man who was sitting right next to me.

"I wish I could start over and try to change my life... or get away from here," I said between silent sobs.

"If you want kid; I could give you a new life,"

"Huh?" I turned and looked up at the man with my eyes wide in shock and surprise. I didn't notice him right next to me. He was wearing all black along with a black hat and sunglasses... like he was trying to avoid suspicion.

"What do you mean?" I asked in an innocent tone fitting for a five year old to a suspicious man.

"You said it yourself; you want a new life away from here and all the pain you took, right? Things will only get worst from here if you stay," His words were like a hypnotic trance but I was more worried about what he said at the last part.

"Wait, it really can't get worst... can it?" I asked with hopeful eyes as the man glanced at my direction.

"Yes, it can. I have seen your grades, even by normal kid standards your grades are low." The man said as he pulled out a small file containing my name on it and the emblem of the school on the folder's back.

"You don't have to be mean, you meanie!" I complained as I puffed my cheeks but curiosity got the better of me.

"Wait... why do you have a file on me?"

"Listen kid, I am from a special Organization that wants to help the world by doing certain things. By that I mean like specials jobs that require certain skills," Back then, it sounded cool that he came from a special organization. I didn't understand it back then but I liked what I was hearing...

"Really? You're like an agent or spy!" I stated with complete awe and admiration.

"Something like that... but I also go with a team to look for new people that can join us," Back then... I have gotten the feeling that he was holding something back but his calm expression didn't leave a shred of doubt in my mind.

"Then, why are you here?"

"Like I said, I am looking for certain people that would be helpful to us."

"Oh! Then you probably want someone like Himeji," Akihisa pointed out as he was somewhat hurt by this.

"Who?"

"She is a pink haired girl in my school. She is very pretty and very smart and also kind," I told him while blushing.

"You like that pink-haired chubby?*" The man asked as I was slightly surprised by his remark... though it was weird that she had pink hair...

"You could try and ask her if she wants to be part of your group,"

"No offense kid, but I don't care about that. I came here for you,"

"Me?!" I asked a bit shocked as I couldn't believe what he just said.

"Yup, I came here for you since we need you."

"Why me? I don't have any skills and I'm dumb. Well... the class thinks so, even the teacher. See!" I then pulled out a fake cone that read "Dunce" on it which was given to me by my teacher. Back then, I didn't realize it was a joke but I was hurt and didn't know why.

"Hmm... seems like you're not happy here. That's another reason why I came for you. To take you away from all this... if you want,"

"Take me away?"

"Yes. You see, if you join, I can take you away from here for a bit but first let me ask do you have any family that lives here with you?" He asked as I looked at the ground and answered his question.

"No, I don't. My mom and dad work overseas and my older sister studies overseas as well and at a very good school. She is the favorite of us siblings since she got all the brains and I didn't. So I live alone as my mom and dad send money every month to pay where I am living. The apartment manger watches over me for them,"

"Hmm... I see,"

_"Heh, this kid's profile is spot on! No one will miss him if he is gone for bit. I need to report in to base that the target has been confirmed. Sorry kid, but I have my orders and soon so will you. Don't worry, your new life will be better than this. Trust me, it gets easier with time." The man thought_

The man then puts a hand on my shoulder making me look at him.

"Listen kid, want to be part of the organization I work for? You will really be making a difference in _this world_." Yes... the world he knew and soon so will I.

"Me? Join? But won't I be missed here?"

"You said it yourself kid. No one respects you and you have no one waiting for you at home. So why not? Like I said, don't you want to make a change in the world?"

"Umm... sure, why not? This will show my mom and dad that I can be just as good as sis is! Hehehe,"

"I can sense a non-existent sibling rivalry and the fact that your sister probably loves you... more that just *cough*siblings*cough*" Of course, back then... I never thought he was spot on about what he tried to tell me... though I still try to deny it.

"Okay mister, I will join you." I said with smile on my face.

"…good. Now take a nap,"

"What?"

I looked up at the man as he pulled out this weird spray can and used it on me. A few seconds later, I fainted and fell on the ground hard but I didn't feel it. The few precious seconds I have left before I fully lose consciousness is the smile on his face as he picked me up.

"Welcome to the Organization, Kid."

******Flashback End...**

"That was 14 years ago... now I am 19," I gave a small sigh as I looked down at the exact same area I fell on. That day was the first day of my new life... or my life of hell as I called it. The memory of meeting other kids then came to me and that they were like him... children who wanted to get away from their horrible lives and were sought out for. Children who no one would notice who have gone missing... I gave another sigh as I stood up.

"I have to get to school," I reminded myself and left but I didn't notice that someone else sat their with me as I tried to leave.

"You know... being late is something I wouldn't expect out of you of all people. Considering our colorful... past," I immediately froze from my tracks and pulled my bag closer.

"Tsk! So they sent you after me huh? Taron Tsume**?" The person right behind me stayed still as I didn't heard the bench making any crackling noises.

"I haven't been called _that_ by _you_ in _years_. Maybe I should call you by your name again?"

"Don't even try it. That's _my_ past and _you_ know it. So, what are _you_ even doing _here_? You came to kill me...? Or...?"

"Something like that," Tsume said with a bit of a scoff. This person sounds laid back as usual but it has been years since we last met.

"I have my _orders_ to take your _life_. But not until the end of the school day. So... enjoy what little time you have left. Besides... _we_ were _friends_ in the organization... considering what you did to _us_,"

"Am I _missing_ the part where _I _should be caring, Tsume?"

"Heh... you still have that cocky attitude of yours," I listened carefully... Tsumee still didn't moved and seemed to be... eating some Pocky?*

"What will your _so-called_ friends think of you if they knew about your _past_? Would they still be your friends?" I clenched the hand which is holding me bag tighter.

"I wonder... what will they think about when they figure out what will happen to you?" Tsume said with a sly tone while eating Pocky.

"If it happens... _it_ happens. But how did you even find me? I was sure I didn't leave any traces behind,"

"I'll be completely honest with you. Everyone, even the Bureau, thought you were dead when you escaped the base and fell from that height. However... some of us knew you too well and knew you wouldn't die that easily. You were hard... stubborn, death wouldn't take you even if you let your guard down. After all, you are still one of us... even if you _deny_ it. Do you still remember the code or did you forget in your fall?"

I closed my eyes and spoke at the same time as Tsume.

"We are Assassins; we live by the code, we die by the code. No exceptions."

"So... you still remember it even after all these years," I can hear a small chuckle came out from behind me and I'm sure it was Tsume.

"Yes. I do. Anyway, I need to get going... Tsume, see you later then."

I started walking off to the side walk but suddenly heard running from behind me. I knew what was coming and only said:

"Third-rate Rookie," I then moved to the left and dropped my things as immediately pulled out my small white dagger. I was mere seconds from dodging Tsume's own black knife as I grabbed Tsume's arm and did a Judo throw with ease.

"What?!" Upon throwing Tsume to the ground I placed my knife right above Tsume's throat.

"You really need try and work on your sneak attacks, Tsume. Did you really think you can land a hit on me?" I asked as I retreated my dagger and pushed Tsume away.

"I had to try, Akihisa. Since this would have been my gift to you. A quick and painless death would have been a blessing," Yeah... _would_. I put my knife away inside my bag and started walking away and leave Tsume behind.

"I don't deserve mercy. After the things I did in my life, Tsume. Neither of us do and you know that. But I won't bother trying to kill you since we were good friends back then... just don't let me see you near my friends... or _else_,"

"The hell? If you continue to see them as friends... then maybe you were better off with us. They don't understand you like we do... please... come back,"

"Funny... Tsume, even if I wanted to rejoin I wouldn't be allowed to. I am nothing but a traitor and you know that I don't want to return. I just want to live my life. Away from my past. Even if I have to fight the Organization... I will fight until I fall or until all of you have fallen,"

"Do you really think you can take all of us out? You may have been the best back then but times have changed and your skills have become rusty,"

"Is that what you think, Tsume? Well, if you really want to go at it for real then call for back up and let me get my game on,"

"Ha Ha ha, nice joke but we both have to wait till the end of the day or if I decide to come after you earlier. So, for now, just be on your merry way,"

I then walked away and spoke one last time.

"You still have my knife... I thought you would have gotten rid of it years ago?"

"I would have asked you the same thing... since you still have mine as well,"

I gripped my bag as I thought of the knife which was given to me by Tsume and vice versa. This was a sign of our friendship and of our connection of our past lives. After a while, we didn't say anything. I took this as my cue to to walk away and not giving Tsume a second glance. I knew that Tsume got up and went the opposite direction. Tsume would wait for the right time to go after me.

Anyways, I finally reached school and made it for the entrance and just stood still.

"Out of all of them they just had to send Tsume? Why?! How the hell did they find out I lived through that fall? Even I was surprised by the fact that I lived through it! Why is all of this happening now? Why?! Why?! Why?!" At that point I was now mercilessly punching a tree. But at the same time I didn't notice someone behind me.

"Dude, you okay?" Yuuji patted my shoulder and what I did was something I didn't expect at the time.

My eyes widen like there was a sudden jolt from his touch and I didn't know what made me do it. I wasn't sure if it was due to reflex or fear of being killed since I knew Tsume was after me. I slapped his hand away and turned around and put his left hand on his bag to try and retrieve a knife.

"Oj, its just you guys... don't sneak up on me like that," I told them as I retreated my hand from my bag.

"Really man, what's gotten into you? You're way worst than this morning, are you sure you are okay?" Yuuji asked with a bit of concern which was strange for him to do.

"Hehe, sorry. I fell asleep again at the park and it came back," I lied to them but I made it sound convincing as possible. The only problem is Hideyoshi, he'd knew if I was lying or not.

"This must be some nightmare, to have you acting like this. Do you want to talk about it? It could help," Hideyoshi offered as I looked at his worried expression.

"So... umm, have you seen the girls yet?" I asked as I was trying to change the subject.

"...no, we haven't. They must be with Shouko and Aiko or they're in class already?" Kouta suggested as I took this in.

"Anyways, let's go to class. I doubt Tetsujin will forgive us for being late again," I rolled my eyes on that one.

"But are you sure you're okay, Akihisa?" Man, how many times must I say it before they can drop the subject?

"**I said I'm fine!**" I yelled with a bit of annoyance before I turned around.

"Let's go already or do you guys really want to go and have supplementary lessons already?" Okay, that shut them up. They all nodded and walked back with me into Class F. I took a seat where I have always been in but this time I put my head down on my desk and pretended to sleep so that I can think.

_"What the hell am I going to do? Three straight nights of nightmares has really taken a toll on me and now it's making me paranoid. I need to prepare myself and be on guard now that I met Tsume. Dammit! If Tsume fails to kill me, there would be no doubt the others will be sent after me as well. But will I be able to keep my friends safe? Will they still be my friends if they found out? What about Onee-chan? She knows nothing about my past... would she forgive me for what I had done? Damn it! I can't focus! The what if's is all I can do to try and keep moving on and live or die. Whatever comes first. But one thing is certain... I won't fall without giving a good Goddamned fight!"_

I didn't realize that I was so deep in thought that my friends have started to grow worried about me. They were noticing the way I was acting and how weird I was for mumbling low to myself. I guess they keep hearing me calling Tsume's name.

******Yuuji's POV**

"Okay guys, something is seriously wrong with him. He has been acting strange ever since he told us about his nightmares," I pointed out as I was getting a little frustrated by Akihisa's behavior.

"Nightmare can't be that bad... can they?" Hideyoshi asked worried as I thought about any possible reason how this nightmares are connected.

"What nightmares?" Two voices asked at the exact same time as they came from the door. They were Himeji and Shimada, the only girls in the class.

"Hey girls, it seems that our Class idiot hasn't been sleeping well these last few days because of the dreams his been having," I explained.

"Really? What's gotten with Aki if bad dreams are keeping him awake? It's not like we don't have them, right?" Shimada asked as I thought about it again.

"Have you seen him lately? He hasn't looked good for the past three days because of it," I reasoned as I thought more about it. One way or another, I think I can figure out he truth behind what's going on with him.

"Are the dreams that bad?" Himeji with a look that was a mix or worry and shyness.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if it wasn't," I barked but in a bit of a calm tone and more of a remark.

"Look, he hasn't exactly told us about it. When he falls asleep, all he does is mutter nonsense like right now," I pointed figuratively and literally out to Akihisa who was already sleeping on his table and mutter about something. He looked like he was having that nightmare again. We were about to wake him up but we were beaten to it when he suddenly woke up liked he was struck by lightning.

"Told you," I said to the others as they grow worried for Akihisa.

"Well... when can we ask him about it? I guess we can talk to him about during lunch break since he won't say no if all of us are there. We can try and help him," Shimada offered with a grin on her face. It was pretty obvious that she is taking this chance to get close to Akihisa. I inwardly smiled, things are starting to look good for her.

"But has Akihisa-kun talked about this to his sister?" Himeji asked as I gave a playful smirk.

"I'm pretty sure if he did, he'll probably have a hard time getting her to listen... especially since this Tsume person sounds like a girl," I laughed. Yeah, that's definitely going to happen.

"**Tsume?**" Whoa! It looks like I accidentally flipped a switch there. I better extinguish the fire while it's still small.

"I said because Tsume sounded like a girl's name! I didn't literally think the person he has been talking about is a girl... especially since he keeps repeating the name over and over again." That somehow managed to calm the fires of anger within them. Hopefully, Akihisa will be careful on what to say to them... for his sake.

We all then took our seats and started class like normal. However, some of us grew worried when our friend fell asleep again in class. Tetsujin tried to wake him up by throwing a large text book at him but we were all shocked when he just swatted it away using his right hand and immediately threw a mechanical pencil at him to return the favor.

Luckily it only hit the wall... which was millimeters away from Tetsujin's head. This made the whole class look at him as he gave Tetsujin a cold glare but shook his head. He then looked like himself again and apologized and explained that he didn't had enough sleep. He then went back to paying attention to the lesson before the school bell rang signaling our lunch break. Akihisa got up and was about to head for the door when we called him.

"Yo~ Akihisa, let's go have lunch at the rooftop again," I calmly asked despite what had happened earlier.

"Ano... gomen but I need to take care of something," Akihisa said and tried to walk away but both Kouta and Hideyoshi both managed to grab him.

"Gomen but... you don't have a say on this," Hideyoshi said sneakily and in character like a bad guy would. Did he watch "The Godfather" or something?

"Wait! Let me go, dammit! Any other day would be fine but not today! Hey! Are you even listening!?" He yelled as I walked over to them and hinted to go.

"Yeah, yeah. We hear you. But... we don't care! Come on guys!" I ordered as the three of us literally dragged out Akihisa to the school's rooftop. At that time... we didn't know that we were being watched by someone just outside the school.

******School Rooftop: 11:00 AM Akihisa's POV**

"Alright man, what's going on with you and why have you been acting so weird all day? So are you going to tell us or not?" Yuuji gave me a look that said, 'if you don't I'll have Shimada and Himeji come here and deal with you'

My response to that is the silent treatment.

"Won't talk huh? Alright, you asked for this. Hideyoshi! Kouta! Begin Operation: Hotshot!" W-What?!

"Very well, Akihisa. Lately, Himeji-san has been making Chili and-"

"Nothing is wrong with me! It's just my bad dreams! It's nothing to worry about! Really, I'm fine!" I yelped as this wasn't part of my plan but eating Chili made by Himeji can literally knock my senses to the moon!

"No, you're not Aki. Look at you! You look like you haven't been sleeping in days," Minami said confronting me head on which made me look away from her.

"So what? It isn't like this was the first time I didn't sleep. Besides, coming the end of today I might not be around anymore... _and I will sleep forever if I lose,_" I unconsciously put a hand on my left eye and release an unpleasant aura around me. This just made my friends even more worried.

"Why are you talking like that for? If there is something wrong, you can always tell us. We won't judge you or this person named Tsume," Trust me Yuuji, you wouldn't say that again if I tell you... wait a minute. Did he just say Tsume?!

"How the hell did you even know that name?!" I screamed as I reached into my bag just in case this turned out to be a trap.

"Well... you keep blurting out Tsume all day. Weren't you aware of that while you were sleeping?" So that's why they confronted me.

"Listen, everyone. You can't speak that name around me ever again. Do you hear me?"

"Why?" They asked worried. I gave a sigh.

"Besides, are all of you really my friends?" I blurted that out unconsciously but it seems I'll have to tell them either way.

"Of course! Why asked something like that anyway?" Yuuji spoke for everyone as he looked at me directly in the eyes. They all seem genuinely worried about me.

"Will they still say that if you knew about my dark secret? Its something so horrible and grotesque that you would never look at me the same way again. Even after all of that... do you guys still swear to be my friends?" I then stared at them, one by one. Hoping to get a serious response from them. But they all gave me the same look... the look of someone who received a good laugh. I gave a glare and this caused to get their attention.

"Akihisa-kun... this is a joke, right?" How I wish that was true...

"Will you all still be my friends?" I repeated my question but this time in a serious tone. They all gave a nod as I unconsciously gave a scoff and looked away. They don't know what they are promising to me...

"...fine! I trust all of you because of the things we've been through together. I hope all of you can keep your promise... _though I doubt all of you will._" I whispered the last part to myself. Either way, if they are still my friends or not, I want them to stay away from me and be safe.

"The dreams I've been having... they weren't just dreams, they were memories. Memories of my past and the things I did during that time," I still unconsciously place my hand on my head like it was a habit of mine to do. Well, I wouldn't have the time to think about it after today.

"What you used to do?" Yuuji asked for all of them as I nodded.

"Yes... my childhood... wasn't a very pleasant part of my life," I didn't get to continue as someone spoke and this voice came from someone I didn't expect to appear so soon.

"Now~ Now~ You can't just go around and tell everyone about us, my old friend~" I, including everyone else, looked at the edge of the roof and saw someone sitting on the rails. This person was wearing all white but had a hood up to hide this person's face beneath it.

"What?! Wh-Who are you!?" Minami jumped up and demanded.

"So... all of you are Akihisa's friends?" Tsume scanned them all over before speaking.

"Really, Akihisa. You really have bad taste. Hell, all of our friends at the organization are a lot better than these low-lives," Tsume continued which only succeeded in clenching my fist. I wouldn't take that! Especially if it concerns my friends!

Without even thinking I drew my knife out of my bag and this involuntarily made my friends take a step back.

"Looks like you want to fight after all. Huh, Tsume?" My friends turned with awe and shock to the person wearing all white on the ledge.

"You're Tsume?!" They all asked.

"I neither confirm nor deny it. It doesn't matter anyway if you know my name. After all, knowing is just as good as dying," Tsume gave a sly smile and got off the rails. This person then got into a fighting stance while holding a black knife which Tsume pointed at me. I did the same to this person as well. While doing so I brought out my own mask and took a deep breath. It was time to do this; I closed my eyes and put on the mask.

"I haven't worn this mask... in a very long time. I have no choice... but to wear this mask again," I then turned to my friends as I opened my eyes.

"You guys wanted to know the dark secrets I was talking about in my childhood... right?" I spoke in a cold tone as my friends stared at me. I then turned to my other friend and readied my stance.

"My childhood is full of secrets. In my young age, I joined an Organization that dealt in Underground missions which were absolute,"

"What kind of missions?" Himeji meekly asked as I felt her stare on my back as I started walking closer to my enemy.

"Taken and trained by them at a young age. They changed my life which I had at the age of 5... I was still a kindergartner back then. I made a mistake in joining but once I was in... there was no way out,"

"What kind of mission!" I heard Minami yell but I continued my story.

"The training I went through was horrible. There were others like me and around the same age. We were taken because no one would look for us because we were either outcast or hated by our families... or just orphans. The other were my friends... but things that transformed us into what we are were the missions they gave us," I took a deep breath as I said what they wanted to know for a while now.

"To kill anyone we were assigned to," I said the last part in an almost deadly calming voice which shocked them. I wasn't surprised... killing became second nature to us.

"You... got to be joking, right? You're not a killer, right Aki?" Minami's voice sounded desperate for an answer but my eyes were focused on Tsume.

"With all the evidence in front of you... you still think this is a joke? Still, it is nice to know that you still haven't lose your touch... Karasu***," Tsume said mockingly.

"Karasu?" My friends behind me asked in unison.

"Yes... I go by that name when I was in the Organization. I went by what my mask was," My mask was that of the shape of a crow and my now red eyes are glowing behind it.

"Akihisa... why...?" I heard Himeji ask as she broke down and got on her knees, "why would you do these things?!"

"I had... no choice," Again, I answered in a calm tone. I want to focus more on Tsume. If I lose my cool... it's the same as losing my head.

"It was the only way to survive. The things we had to go through if we fail a mission... it was beyond what normal human trauma can go through. We either give them our loyalty... or face their wrath and trust me when I tell you... some had it worst than others,"

I stopped walking and was now a good few feet away from Tsume. We were giving each other death glares... like old times.

"But why didn't you leave that life behind and have a normal life?" Minami asked. I expected as much from a Riajuu****. I gave a sigh.

"Honestly... and I'm the idiot of this group, really? Why don't all of you just think for a moment? Why would Tsume, an old friend of mine, be here?" I asked with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"The answer is: Tsume is here to kill me for leaving the Organization,"

"But if you're such good friends... why kill each other?" This question came from Yuuji.

"Like I said, they taught us to fear them and follow them. Besides, we live by the code and the Golden Rule*****,"

"Golden rule?"

"Yes! Speak!" Tsume said in a cold tone as I nodded.

"The golden rule is that once you are in the Organization. The only way out is in a body bag. No exceptions. No matter how good you are,"

"It has to be a lie. How can you be a killer when we grew up as friends... then we met the others," Himeji started as Tsume interrupted her.

"Ha Ha Ha! Hahahaha!" Talon laughed.

"Do you really think Karasu was your friend? Didn't you even think of the reason why he would disappear for a few days or sometimes even a week or two"

That's when I began to recall a memory of the time I disappeared at random times and not telling them where I went. Sometimes, when I came back to school. I would look tired or even hurt. Then there was this one time I came with a cast wrapped around my hand and I just told them i sprained it. What they didn't know is that those were punishments from failing a mission.

"But why are you after him now?" Minami asked a bit scared and confused.

"Haven't you been listening you Red-headed idiot? I was sent here to kill him. He managed to evade the Organization until today and this time the job will be done. I will make sure that Karasu dies and confirm it with command... unlike five years ago," There was a bitter tone which left Tsume's voice.

"Wait! Five years ago? but that would mean-!?"

"I was Fourteen," I finished for her.

"At that age I decided that I had enough to do with them and their damned orders. I left but as Tsume said the only way out is death... so I ran from the others. I managed to escape but... that's a story for another time,"

"And here I thought you would be so kind enough to tell us about your miraculous escape," Tsume said sounding a bit disappointed.

"I advise everyone to please take a step back. I will take care of Tsume and maybe we can go get something to eat... my treat of course," I said with a smirk on my face. However, as I expected, their reactions... are to be expected.

"No," Yuuji blatantly spoke first as I expected from him. Still I couldn't help but feel shock.

"What?"

"Look man, I think I speak for everyone when I say: Stay the hell away from us!" And since when did you represent all of them, Yuuji?

I tilted my head to the side as I turned to them, "I expected as much,"

"Wh-wha-?!" I didn't let them finish.

"I knew you guys wouldn't keep your promise. In fact, it was better this way. Hopefully, they wouldn't think twice in using you..."

"Look here, Akihisa! We were only friends with you because you kept from us your secret life. You are nothing but a damn killer who should be locked up in jail!" Yuuji yelled as I merely turned to the side.

"Heh, and here I thought you'd all still be my friends if I told you the truth,"

"But hiding this fact is a lot bigger and way different from everything we believed in! You're a killer and maybe you even killed people we knew!"

"Those people were either psychopaths, corrupt politicians, wanted escaped federal agents, corrupt public service officers, or foolish men who couldn't keep their business away from the Organization. Can you justify to me if what I did is wrong when a lot of them have done wrong?"

"We wouldn't even know now... do we?" Yuuji made a good point.

"I didn't do it because I wanted to. I would never do something like that to you guys. That's one of the reasons why I left the Organization... to stay with all of you,"

"Do you really think that the words of a killer can be trusted? What kind of idiot are you? You would have been better off not telling us about this!"

"And if I didn't you would have been unknowingly targeted and/or killed by them!" After saying that they all fell silent. They couldn't neither agree nor disagree. Yuuji couldn't stand this as he walked away along with the rest of them and left me and Tsume alone. I saw both Minami and Mizuki leaving last.

"So the two of you are going to leave as well? That's good, I want the two of you to be safe the most." They didn't see it but I gave a genuine smile.

"There are things that I want to say and things I couldn't so I am saying them now," I then explained to them that they were also a part of the reason why I left. I explained to Himeji the time during kindergarten where she laughed at me and called me an idiot. I then turned to Minami and told her things which I couldn't have told her at the time and how I still wanted to be her friend. Though I still remarked all those times she would beat me up.

After I was finish talking, I noticed a small tear leave my mask and fall into my cheek. That's when I realized it... I didn't want to be all alone. I wanted for them to stay with me...

Against my better judgment I removed my mask which had tears from my eyes as I stared at the two girls in front of me.

"Please... don't leave me..."

Mizuki didn't said a word and just walked away... as for Minami.

"You are nothing but a killer and a criminal. Why would we still be your friends?!" She said with tears in her eyes... the pain in my heart can probably topple every experience of pain I felt in my whole life.

"I am not a killer, Minami. I am an Attentater," (A/N it means assassin in German)

"We are way different than them. They kill for no good reason but when we kill we were doing some good for the world. But if you really think that I can't change your mind... just leave like others," Yes... that was my only request...

Minami turned and waled away but she seemed a bit... stunned?

"I guess... this is farewell, Minami. May you live a good life,"

And with those parting words I was finally and literally... all alone. I turned around and noticed Tsume was sitting on the rails again.

"It was nice of you to wait, Tsume. You could have attacked while I was talking to them, you know?"

Tsume just gave me a glance before returning to his fighting stance. I returned to putting on my crow mask and wipe away a few more tears that fell from my mask and eyes.

"The life of an assassin... is a lonely existence, isn't it Tsume?"

Tsume spared me a nod as I went into my stance.

"Let us begin... Karasu,"

"Yes. There is no turning back now,"

The two of us ran towards each other with our knives on the ready and shouting our code.

"WE ARE ASSASSINS; WE LIVE BY THE CODE, WE DIE BY THE CODE. NO EXCEPTIONS!"

*** - Truth in the novel is that Mizuki used to be chubby as a kid.**

**** - Taron means Talon while Tsume means Claw in Japanese.**

***** - Karasu means Crow in Japanese.**

****** - Riajuu comes from the Japanese mythology but it is used in the Otaku lingo as "a person who lived his life successfully as a normal person"**

******* - Yes, that GOLDEN RULE!**

******hmmm hey its me I don't know if I did a good job with this chapter by making Akihisa an Assassin but people voted on my poll so yeah. The high school of the dead cross over with Baka and test will be up soon I hope. I may get some flames for making Akihisa confess but then being left alone by his ex friends but all part of the story. I ask my readers should his sister abandoned him as well or forgive his past and try to help him through the pain of being abandoned by his friends please answer in a review or pm. Also like I said in the beginning the assassins that will come for Akihisa will be oc's so if you have an oc you would like to add pleas pm or tell me in a review. I ********am also thinking of making some of the assassins people from other animes maybe still not sure please answer in a review. Some people might be wandering why I didn't give Talon a real gender in this chapter that's a secret since his/her role will be revealed next chapter any way please review and no flames as for why I named him crow it just sounds like a good code name for him well I like it. I would like to thank my beta for making the chapter longer and better any way I have a new poll please vote.**


	2. Tsume and those in the Darkness

******Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and test**

******A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. I am very happy that all of you liked the first chapter so I decided to update this story before I work on the other stories. Anyway, someone's review said I maybe harsh in making his friends abandon him but I have other things planed for him as he will struggle with his sanity. His past memories will come back to haunt him and he has to make important choices as he fights and he decides who he can really trust with his life now. Anyway no flames and please review. This story will be a harem.**

******Chapter 2: Tsume and those in the Darkness**

Left alone on the roof as my friends and the ones I love left me. I have no regrets, no complaints, and no choice. My life as an assassin is an existence which cannot come to the light. With conviction I face my enemy and yell the code given to us by our superiors.

"WE ARE ASSASSONS; WE LIVE BY THE CODE, WE DIE BY THE CODE. NO EXPECTIONS!"

The scene that follows is things that no one wished to see…

******Yuuji's POV**

I heard those lunatics yell out their code at the top of their breaths. Well, this isn't my problem anymore. That idiot brought this upon himself. I won't be risking my life to save him, a killer. But as I turned back to the noises upstairs I noticed two familiar figures not descending down with us.

Shimada and Himeji… I signaled to both Kouta and Hideyoshi and pointed upstairs. The two boys both glance at each other before deciding that we should look out for them.

Again with this mess… why do I always end up looking after his friends? That idiot better be alive while we are up their!

******Rooftop Battle: Karasu vs Tsume**

Akihisa, who goes by the name of Karasu, runs to Tsume with a cold look as Tsume did the same to him. The two's knives collided with each other and were face to face for one second before splitting away.

"Tsk! Is this really all you've got to show me Karasu? Heh, you have gotten weaker ever since you left us," The way Tsume expressed his*(?) words hinted that he was disappointed.

"Urusai!(Shut up!) Are you forgetting that I am one of the best that Organization had? Should I remind you that you never once came close to beating me, Tsume?" Akihisa half mocked and half shouted.

Akihisa's gleaming red eyes looked through Tsume's own mask. The color of his mask was a white Dove with blue eyes which hid his true face and eyes. I guess that's supposed to mean something but I ignored it.

I was more worried on what both Shimada and Himeji will both do as Hideyoshi, Kouta, and I are looking through the one way window glass ahead. They probably still haven't noticed us which was good. I better prepare some escape routes and look through my things for some distractions I can make.

What I had in me is a bottle of ink, concentrated chalk dust which I collected into a vial, and… fifty yen… I guess I know who would be distracted with this amount of money*. Better not get distracted and make a plan… I hope these things will be useful.

When I returned to their fight I noticed that the two took their distance and started to walk in a circle. Both were moving in a clockwise direction for some reason and both seem to be waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"This brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it? About how we all fought for our lives during training…?" Tsume started as his voice didn't leave a single hint of worry or agitation.

"It does, but back then I knew who my real friends were. Unlike now, how I was abandoned… anyways, we should really get down to business Tsume," Akihisa hinted but by the tone of his voice; he isn't the least bit tired with all the running.

That's when they decided to once again dash at each other as Tsume went for a stab. Akihisa manages to dodge just in time by crouching down.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of seeing the same moves you've been using on me. You should know better than to give me leverage that can guarantee your death!" Akihisa yelled as he gripped his left fist and delivered a jumping uppercut strait at Tsume's jaw. Tsume took the hit hard but did a backflip in mid-air which meant the attack must've lessened because of it. That's when I heard the noise of someone drawing a blade.

"Damn!" Akihisa moved his entire body back just in time to do his own backflip just as Tsume was about to dig his boot on Akihisa's chin. Surprisingly, there was a hidden blade sticking out of the front of his boot. The blade managed to leave a graze down on Akihisa's chin while Tsume regain his footing.

Akihisa rubbed the place where he was hit and saw his blood and wiped it immediately.

"Heh! Nice to see that you still have some skill, Karasu! You actually managed to hurt me with that surprise uppercut of yours!" Liar! You knew that he was aiming for that when he ducked and just went with the flow while doing a back flip to reduce the damage you took!

"I could say the same to you. Hiding such a blade at the soles of your boot; Is there anything else I should know about?" Akihisa seemed a bit surprised by Tsume's sudden attack but he wasn't the least bit phased about it.

"I'm not going to tell you about that. But this is enough! Stop stalling and playing around! Let's get to the true fight. I know you were just stalling for a bit of time so that your so-called friends could get away so that they wouldn't hear us fighting for real," WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT THIS WASN'T A REAL FIGHT!?

"Shucks! You found me out. Was I really that predictable?" I can totally see that idiot grinning behind that mask.

"But I would like to correct you on one thing. They are not my friends… not anymore. No matter what my lingering feelings I have for them. This has nothing to do with our fight," Akihisa proudly proclaimed as I was confused. Wasn't he confused, scared… and seemingly accepted that we couldn't stay friends a moment ago?

"So you say but I can tell that you've been slacking with your attacks,"

"Urusai!" And I can totally see that look of embarrassment beneath that mask of his.

"It looks like I was right after all, Karasu. I should go after them… after I kill you in order to completely erase everyone who ever had any connection to you," W-What!?

"You won't be laying a hand on them! As long as I still have blood flowing through my body and as long as I can move I will take all of you down… or die trying!"

"Then you either put up with it or suck on it Karasu!"

This is useless… it is better that we leave before we become a target by Tsume. I signaled my friends as they both nodded and we silently headed back to class without making a single noise.

******Class F**

We managed to make it back in time in class as the bell ran which signaled that classes are about to begin. Some of the others were running as they head their way back to their own class. It didn't take long till Tetsujin walked in and noticed that Akihisa's desk was empty.

"Do any of you know where Yoshii went?" I rolled my eyes. It's barely been a few minutes and someone is already asking for him.

"No, we don't. And we don't care where that baka goes or his business for being there anymore," I answered for us straightforwardly and without reservation in my voice.

Tetsujin gave a look of shock and seemed to not expect such an answer coming out from me. However, he looked all over his class and noticed my other friends. They probably looked like they didn't want to make eye contact with him.

"What is going on here? Well, come to think of it, Yoshii was acting a little weird for these past few days. Today he even seemed like he was on edge. Could something be troubling him? I'm going to have to ask him about this later after I found him," I just rolled my eyes. I didn't even want to warn him about Akihisa's current fight with an Assassin.

Tetsujin took this sign to begin class. I don't know what that idiot's up to but he better hurry up and get rid of the guy before Tetsujin finds out.

******Back at the Rooftop: Akihisa's POV**

I was beginning to lose my breath and so was Tsume. The two of us have been at it since the bell rang and we've been relentlessly lashing out attack after attack at each other. It finally dawned on us that we are pretty evenly matched at this point.

"He… he… he… you're starting to… slow down… Karasu. Your… movements… are getting sloppy… as we go on. Heh, have you… been having… sleeping issues… as of late…?" Tsume asked as I managed to graze a part of that mask this person was wearing. I can also see the evil smile this cocky bastard was giving out.

"Dammit… lack of sleep… starting to get to me… haven't gotten rest… movements are starting to… affect my fatigue… need to… get Tsume… off guard… but how…?" I thought as I wiped the blood of my cheek and saw my damaged mask. I retaliated by leaving a gash on Tsume's left arm.

"He he he,"

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. But you're right about me being tire. The last couple of days have been rough o me. I haven't slept well since I had been having these dreams about the past…" That took Tsume by surprise.

"You too…?" The look I was giving must be of pure confusion. The lack of oxygen in my brain isn't helping out either. Need to take deep breaths while I still can.

"Huh? What do you mean "me too"?" I asked out of curiosity and mostly to buy time to regain my breathing.

"Come on, Karasu. We all had those dreams about our past missions. How they begged on their knees or the times they tried to fight a futile escape," Yeah… it's kind of hard NOT to forget when someone keeps reminding me. I gave a serious sigh.

"I stopped having those dreams after I left the Organization. After I-" Tsume took over the conversation before I could even finish.

"Had friends? Have you seriously not had considered that maybe… deep down in your Assassin's blood, that your subconscious are trying to warn you… about us? Hehe," Now that I think about it… this feeling became stronger once I faced Tsume. But how is all of this connected?

"Heh, maybe. But, who cares? And really why do you keep stalling, Tsume?" You didn't think I haven't noticed by now, have you?

"Hmm… alright, I'll be completely honest with you since you'll die anyway. I wasn't the first pick for this job…" What?! You weren't?

"That's a shock to hear. But if you're not the one, then who did they wanted to supposedly send after me?" And there are a handful of people I know who are more capable than Tsume in the Organization.

"…your old friend,"

"You mean?"

"…yes,"

"Damn… of all people they planned to send him after me? But why didn't they? He would have made a better choice since he wouldn't have held back on me," I pointed out as that person would never compromise himself for the sake of his comrades.

"Hey, it would have been worst. They were planning to send someone else from the branch sector. And trust me; those guys are a lot more dangerous than anyone else I can think off," I took that note into heart. They were also planning to send those guys… ones who don't go for the kill but rather… torture their targets. I inwardly gulped at the thought.

"It was a good thing that the final decision was made and I was picked out of all the others. Let's just say that this person was mad about the outcome since he still had a score to settle with you but… he uncharacteristically let it go," Now what would make him do that?

"Heh~ Is that a fact? He never was one to change even after all this time. Did he still held that grudge against me?"

I took a few steps forward as Tsume took a stance. I smiled which confused Tsume and wonder why I was smiling.

"Why are you-" Before Tsume could continue I spoke first.

"Well, well, well… nice to see you here as well. Guess you couldn't wait to kill me so you decided to take this into your own hands, huh? So, it's become a two against one scenario? Bring it on… Okami*" Tsume looked surprised and turned around to try and find Wolf.

"What?! He's here?!"

Tsume soon realized that mistake he made. Tsume turned around too late as I was run towards him with my knife on my hand. Tsume cursed as I got closer and told him how I got this victory.

"Never let your guard down… that was one of our most important unspoken rule as an Assassin. We do whatever it takes to complete a mission," I draw my dagger and brought it up to Tsume's chest area which ripped the coat he was wearing in the process and allowing blood to escape.

"Dammit!"

I just did a sweep using a kick on Tsume which caused him to lose footing and hit the ground hard. I then tried to ram my knife through him but Tsume manages to catch the knife using both hands. Knowing that Tsume doesn't have enough strength, I put pressure into my knife and draw it closer to his throat.

"Looks like you still have the strength to push me back," I commented as Tsume somehow manages to push my knife away from his throat.

"Do you expect me to die with such a petty trick like that!?"

"Well, at the very least you said your goodbyes to the others. I won't be the one to tell them for you, you know?" Or maybe I will? But I don't think I have the time to actually think about it in the future.

But I know this feeling that I kept suppressing for a long time. Tsume felt it too. It was the feeling that I always had whenever I was about to kill someone or when I went too far and enjoyed the act of killing. Yes… this was my _bloodlust_.

"I won't die like this! You hear me, Karasu?!"

"I do… but there is nothing you can do to stop it,"

This sensation… these uncontrolled desires… close… just a few more inches. And Tsume would be dead before me. But… what's wrong about this picture? …ah! Why is Tsume smiling?

"Why are you smiling? Do you realize the danger you are in? Do you really want to die that badly?" It didn't made sense… there is something wrong about this…

"Ha ha ha! Hahahaha!" Tsume started laughing. This confused me more.

"Karasu, you seem to have forgotten about our protocol." He told me which confused me.

"Really? And what is that?"

Tsume manages to use his one hand but could barely hold my knife with the other. But Tsume quickly made way into his coat and spoke:

"You forgot about our secondary weapons!" That's when I realized that all that Tsume was using since the start was the knife we traded for friendship.

"Shi-!"

Tsume pulled out a pistol and fired it point blank at me as soon as he got it out. It managed to graze my shoulder as I backed up in pain. I put my right hand to my left shoulder which was burning like fire. Tsume used this chance to kick me away and got free as I hit the ground. Traces of my blood spread at where I landed as I groaned even more.

"GUAAAGGGGHHHH!" I screamed. It was painful. The feeling of hot metal hitting my shoulder was unbearable. But I somehow manage to speak sanely in the middle of the pain.

"Hehehe, nice to see that you still have a few tricks left in your sleeves,"

Against the protest of my aching body I stood back up while clenching my shoulder as I tried to apply pressure to it. Tsume puts the gun away and walked closer to me only to stop at the blood I left a few feet away. I saw how Tsume smiled as he dipped the knife into a small pool of my blood. He raised the knife overhead and observed the small drops it made as it landed into Tsume's tongue.

That's when I saw Tsume's smile turn into a crazed grin.

"Your blood taste just like it used to…"

This was bad. I know Tsume and I know that whenever he taste even a drop of blood he turns into a mode he calls "Gekido no Tsume"****. I need to come up with a plan… and fast!

However… that thought never came into fruition… as Tetsujin and my old friends kicked open the door. I don't know if I am crazy but I thought Minami and Mizuki look worried for a moment… but that's just for a moment. Another thought invaded my thought patterns like… what are they doing here?

"Stop right there!" Both me and Tsume gave Tetsujin a look and ignored his outburst. I was more concerned with my injury than what he has to say. Before anyone of us made a move, someone spoke.

"I-Is that blood?" That voice belonged to Mizuki whose tone of voice sounded like fear. She turned to both me and Tsume. She noticed that I was holding onto my left shoulder.

"It looks like we attracted a crowd, Karasu. Should we continue our little hussle?" Tsume asked with a grin.

"We need to observe protocol, Tsume. Remember, we can't expose ourselves in front of people. Do you want the Organization to hear word of this?"

"True. It seems like fate has spared your life for the time being. But next time, you won't be as lucky. Ciao," Before I could say anything else, Tsume departed by jumping off the roof and ran to the streets which made his "Gekido no Tsume*" end prematurely.

I turned around and saw that I've become the center of attention. I kept quiet and said not a word.

"You have to come with us this instant. You look hurt," Tetsujin started as he came closer but stopped when I pointed my knife at him.

"Do I look stupid to you? You say you want to check my wounds; but in reality, you just want to turn me in. You all heard that gunshot, right?" I haven't spent my time here to not know how the legal system works. Luckily for me I managed to hide my face with my mask.

I turned and picked up my bag, "I don't have time for any of you. There are more pressing matters than a little gunshot… _also the police are coming this way,_"

I went and stepped into the railing as the others looked shock. I didn't say any more as I jumped off the roof and landed on a nearby tree which Tsume used earlier. Once I landed, I ran as fast as I could away from the school.

**A few hours later**

I was walking down an ally after I finished changing into my civilian clothes and cleaned the blood off of my shoulder. I didn't have time to close the wound but I just wrapped gauze around it.

"Dammit! I didn't expect for Tsume to pull off a move like that. Though, it did suite his style. But that's not important right now. I need to get this bullet out of my shoulder before my wound closes and get infected. But if I go to the hospital… chances are that the police are going to come and ask me questions," The thought only annoyed me more now that I can't possibly go into a public hospital. Also, there is the risk of getting found out by the Organization.

"I can go home… but chances are that Onee-chan has already heard news of what happened. She wouldn't accept me into our house now. But, I can worry about that for another time. I need to get the bullet out. The only chance I have… is going home. If I can still call it home… if she knows the truth about me…"

I now headed to my destination. I decided that taking the alleyways are the safes course I should take to go to my destination. The only problem is that there are junkies and would-be gangsters around the area. But hopefully, the police presence will help in making them stay to their homes.

I finally managed to get home as the sun was beginning to set. I walked to the stairs and made it to my front door. I opened it nonchalantly and walked in. I saw my sister at the kitchen in deep thought. As I walked in I took a seat in front of her just as she spoke.

"Aki…"

"I take it you know already, Onee-chan?"

She opened her eyes and gave a look of shock. She must've seen the gauze I placed around my shoulder.

"You are hurt. Here, let me help you,"

As my sister got up to try and help me I instinctively draws out the knife I was hiding and pointed it towards her. Seeing this, my sister cautiously took a few steps back.

"What?" She didn't even stutter. Well, she is the favorite of the two of us.

I shook that thought away as I stood up while holding the knife on my right hand and kept pointing it at her.

"Don't come near me. I can't put my trust on anyone anymore. You probably hate me now as well like all the rest," Venomous words came out of my mouth as I defied my own sister. Where did this pent-up rage come from?

I noticed then that tears started to fall down in my eyes. My sister saw this too and looked very concerned.

"Aki, I won't leave you like they did because I'm your Onee-chan," My sister said with a caring smile on her face. How I loathed that smile. It only gave back bad memories…

"Onee-chan? Don't make me laugh, Akira-san. You're one of the reasons that I became what I am today," I stated bluntly as I still felt that pain on my shoulder.

"What?!" She doesn't get it does she? The reason why I became who I am today… was all because of her.

"I was always in your shadow. Mom and Dad both knew it and you became the favorite child while growing up. They always compared me with you and kept on saying how I was a dumb son. How they had an excellent daughter who excelled at studying." More and more memories are coming back to me.

"When you finally left to go overseas; I thought they would cut me some slack but they went to work overseas as well. They enrolled me into a school and said that I should at least be as good as you. Even back then… they would always compare me to you and so did the others!" The others kept making fun of me. And Mizuki treated me like…!

It… hurts… my heart… hearts… why…?

I noticed why now… my tears were soaking up my shirt. I couldn't stop… crying. This misery that I am feeling right now… I want to put the blame on someone and just shout my hurt out until it burst!

"Aki… Gomensai," I… I won't hear for your forgiveness!

"Heh, you're sorry? Do you really think that will make up for everything that has happened to me? The blood on my hands… I still kept seeing them. No matter much I try to wash my hands with soap… or how much I try to tell myself it isn't real. It is still there. It won't disappear. All that blood… was because of someone like me!" Now I am shifting the blame at myself.

"It was my fault… the Organization wanted to get rid of them. All outcast or orphans were welcomed into their hands. We killed for the sake of the mission. We die for the sake of our mission. But all of this… was really my fault," Again… that feeling is coming back. All the pain that kept from showing itself… the bottle of which I sent all of my worries and regrets. They are now bursting outside like it was a shaken bottle of carbonated drinks!

"Huh?" And my sister looked surprised by my sudden reaction.

"It's really mine. I could have just said no during that day. But I doubt that they would have taken my answer into consideration," Yes… I really doubt it. Whether I gave my approval or not, they will still try to kidnap me. That guy's spray can was what all he needed to get me away from here…

"What do you mean?" I guess she wouldn't understand because I've been talking to myself for a while now.

"So… they didn't tell you the whole story, huh? Figures… they only care about making those around me hate me,"

I looked and my sister and saw that she looked very hurt by my words. She also seemed to have some real concern and worry for me.

I gave a sigh.

"Akira-san, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in almost three days. The fatigue got into me and now I am starting to lose myself because my friends left me…"

I never noticed that I slid into my knees and continued to silently cry while tightly gripping my hold on my knife. I heard footsteps walk behind me and I had no doubt that it was my sister. When she stopped I didn't care to look up and see why.

However, what she did next was something I didn't expect.

She gave me a hug. I stiffened. But I relaxed under the warmth of my sister's embrace… not because of her huge breast or anything perverted for that matter! I don't ogle over my sister! And people who think like that are just wrong!

But… anyways… my tears continued to flow as I accepted my sister's gesture of kindness. She then proceeds to path my head… I don't know why but I like the feeling of someone patting my head. It's like they are telling me I did something great and should be praised… even I like the feeling of this small gesture.

"It's okay, everything will be alright. Aki, no matter what happens… I will always be here for you as your Onee-chan…" Such sweet words… I feel like I can rest easy now knowing she is here with me. This is a good moment that I will remember for the rest of my life… as siblings.

"And as a woman as well," Alright… moments over, going back to the main topic that started this mess. But, before that…

"You can let go of me now, Akira-nee-chan,"

"Do I have to?" She sounded like she didn't want to let go of me for the rest of her life.

"Well, yes. I still have to remove the bullet on my shoulder and it's going to hurt a lot. I can't go visit a doctor since they will be asking question and I can't have that,"

My sister finally conceded and lets me go. I got up as she looked at my shoulder. She places her hands over it as I flinch but let her continue until she removed the gauze I made.

"The wound… looks deep. Gomen, I didn't know you were hurt this badly," I think emotional pain and physical pain are too far apart to actually be a concern of how bad it hurts right now.

"It's okay. But if you want to help, go to the store and get some bandages, rubbing alcohol… and _anesthesia_. Before you ask, yes I have removed a bullet before. But never did I think that I would do the same on myself." The real problem is getting her hands on some anesthesia. If I remember correctly… only doctors are allowed to have anesthesia. I think I still have some stocked somewhere in my room but… sister would find out the secret compartment I made on the floor.

"I'll tell you about my past at a later date, Akira-san. But please, just get the stuff I need. I need all of it to prevent myself from bleeding profusely and clean it immediately after I get it out," Which is the hardest part concerning that I'll have to endure the pain if I don't have any anesthesia or if my sister can't get any!

My sister nodded and left to a medical store to get what I needed. I hoped and prayed that she wouldn't be gone for too long or the wound will begin to close and it will be difficult to cut.

I gave a sigh as I sat on my chair and waited for my sister to return home with the medical supplies. I knew from experience that without any anesthesia it'll hurt like hell. The many screams I had to endure in order to help a friend from the organization to remove a bullet. Not only did it the shrapnel graze my shoulder… it also entered my wound. I only get grazed… but I was never this careless!

"Come on sis! I need to get this thing out and get some rest," And also try to get the upper hand on Tsume. Knowing that person's Gekido no Tsume mode has prematurely ended… that person won't allow for a second chance for that to happen again.

Deciding that waiting at the kitchen was a waste of time. I went into my room to try and look if I had anesthesia left. However, as I entered my room, I saw the old picture with my friends on them. The friends I made in school…

Suddenly, I felt this dark pit enter my stomach as I continued to look at the picture frame. I picked the frame and unceremoniously threw it in the trash bin. I then looked out my window and noticed that the sun was still setting.

"Tsume, where are you? I know you will be coming back to finish the job but will you be able to? We were friends in the Organization… maybe even the best of pals. Tsume, you may not know this but there was another reason why I left that place. You probably have no idea what is it yet. But the next fight will also be test for you since the Organization will want to see if you can really kill me," I shook my head. This isn't time to speak to myself! Anyways, I took one look at my secret compartment and found no anesthesia. Great! Just great!

When I returned to the living room I heard the door open. I turned and found my sister on the door holding a bag of medical supplies. I gave my sister a nod as I told her what to do.

"Akira-nee-chan, I need your help with this since it may be a bit tricky," And there's the possibility that I may just end up harming myself.

My sister nodded and did what I told her to do. The next hour was a painful experience for me as I expected. Having no anesthesia in stock and my sister not allowed to get any only lasted the pain I was feeling. I used a scalpel to feel into my wound and try to force the bullet out.

I can feel the bullet moving out of my shoulder but this pain is driving me crazy! It didn't take long for me to finally drag the bullet out of my wound as blood gushed out of it. I expected as much as this was probably internal bleeding. My sister did as I told her to and fixed my wound with rubbing alcohol and applying the gauze.

After it was all said and done the floor became a small fool of my blood. My sister carried me into my bed room and laid me into my bed. I drank a sleeping pill why she was fixing my wound so that I can try and sleep the pain out of my mind. I didn't realize that I already fell asleep from all the stress I experienced all day.

******Akira's POV**

I saw my little brother's face as he looked like he can finally rest in peace. I now knew that my brother had a lot of secrets to hide than I originally thought. I looked over to him and saw the bag he was desperately holding earlier with the white knife he was holding.

Out of curiosity, I checked the contents and look what was inside. I found his uniform, a small first aid kit, and a mask. After I finished inspecting his bag I tried to take the knife away from my brother's hand but… unexpectedly, he had a strong grip on it. I decided that I should just let him have his knife since he wouldn't let go.

I returned back to the living room and cleaned what was left of the blood with a mop using a mixture of soap and bleach. I carried the carpet which held a few bits of my brother's blood and put it away at the washing machine.

After a while I remembered my little brother giving me another list of things to buy. The list consisted of clothes she needed to buy for him. But before I could look any further a knock on the door came.

"Coming!"

I went to answer the door but what shocked me is who was waiting at the other side of that door.

"What are you doing here?" I said with a rather cold and crisp voice. It probably spat venom as well because I didn't want to see _her_ here!

The girl in front of me didn't speak.

"Haven't you all hurt my little brother enough? After what you did and abandoned him just like the rest?" In other words, you are not welcome here.

The girl in front of me looked hurt by what I said and asked if she could come in. I gave a scoff.

"You want to come in after what you did to hurt my little brother?"

"P-please! I was confused and it was a lot to take in! Finding out that the man I loved was a killer was too much. You must know how I felt after taking that secret in,"

I glared at the girl and let her in since she told the truth. It was really hard to believe that my little brother became a killer and hid it from them for so long. The girl who I invited in sat on the couch but noticed that the carpet on the living room was missing.

"What happened to your carpet?"

I went into the kitchen and started to make some tea all the while ignoring her comments. I returned with two cups of tea on my hands and passed one to the girl in front of me. I then explained to her that I had to clean some blood off the floor and that the carpet had some on it.

"Don't worry though, the blood is not mine. It belongs to my brother,"

The girl in front of me gave me a look of complete shock. I drank my tea with he knowledge that I am giving his girl a hard time.

"Is he…?" She started but couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

"Fine," I answered for her.

"But… on that roof. I saw him bleeding after we heard the gunshot… did he…"

Before I could let her say anything else. I gestured to her to stay silent about it.

"I don't want to hear what happened from you. I want to hear it from my little brother when he wakes up,"

"Wakes up?" The girl sounded confused… but looked flustered.

"Yes, he was tired after what we did for the past hour. He was being so rough on me that I didn't know what to do," Especially since so much blood was flowing out.

"…eh?" The girl blushed even more… is she thinking that…

"No sexual implication intended. He just passed out after the pain he went through and possibly because he looked very tired. He popped a sleeping pill and I carried him over to bed. He's wounds will be healing soon after a few more days,"

"Oh! But is he…"

"You have to leave now," I stated bluntly while continuing to sip my tea.

"What? Why?!" The girl demanded.

"It may not look like it but you came at a bad time. I have to go buy a few things and I can't leave my little brother here with someone who betrayed his trust. I also have other reasons why I can't leave you with him… but that's because I am an adult," I said with a hint of anger as I gave the girl a stern look and a frown.

"I didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry. I promise, I won't try anything that will cause him harm… also… because, I love him." She said these words with the out most sincerity and tears in her eyes.

I got up without giving the girl a second glance and went to the door.

"It doesn't matter if what you said is true. Do you really think that he will feel the same way after you left him to die with whoever did _that _to him? I will trust you, for now. But if you do anything to hurt him…" I turned and gave the girl behind me a death glare.

"**You will regret it.**" A cold shiver went up her spine as I saw her hands shaking in fear. I then turned away and placed my hand on the door.

"After all, I love him because he is family… though I wanted to be more to him than that," But it's fine this way… what he needs is someone to trust and I cannot betray that trust.

Either way, I left the girl home as I went outside. I need to get what my little brother needed… but I still wonder what he needs it for? Well, I should probably go and get it for him now. I don't want anything happening to him while I was away.

**Unknown location: Third Person POV**

Tsume was sitting in front of a computer screen and typing a network address which relocated him into a site which turned the screen pitch black. Tsume typed in a few more things as if confirming that the person who visited isn't random and is, in fact, their agent.

The screen lighted up again to show a group of people sitting on a table. Two spots were left vacated which belonged to both Tsume and Karasu. The person sitting in the middle looked up and spoke.

"Tsume, is the deed done?"

Tsume looked at the figure wearing a wolf's mask and a silver like wolf's cloak.

"No, I haven't. He still lives and has the same skills he had back then,"

"You were more than enough to kill that traitor!" Okami yelled in anger.

"Okami, he is a lot better than us remember? He was the first to be recruited,"

"That means nothing! If you can't complete the mission then we will send someone who can! I knew I should've been the one to go after him!" Along with the anger and frustration, Okami was showing no signs of calming down.

"We all know why you weren't picked, Okami. You would have gone too far and used any method possible to kill him. Besides, you sometimes use hired guns to help you and then kill them when it's over. The Organization already has its hands tied up at the moment with the deaths that we have to cover up and with the ones we can't," Said another person in the dark while looking at Okami with a smile. This person was poking fun with Okami who returned the gesture with a glare.

"Shut up. Have you forgotten who is in charge here?"

"Oh no, we didn't forget. After all, you were the second pick. If Karasu hadn't betrayed us, he would have been in charge. That's probably why you hold a bit of a grudge against him,"

Okami's seething rage only grew faster.

"Dammit! Tsume! Finish the job soon or I will go myself!" Okami snapped.

"That would be disobeying orders, Okami. We can't do that," Tsume nonchalantly replied as Okami glared at Tsume through the screen.

"Fine. But I can send someone else that can get the job done more quickly. Don't fail or else,"

"Understood,"

As Tsume was about to sign off Okami spoke with a wicked smile behind the shadows of his face.

"Tsume, don't let old friendship get in the way. If you want to be successful, I suggest that you take a hostage. You have my permission if you have to,"

All Assassins within the room glared at him with a lot of hate and contemp.

Okami was infamously known as a heartless killer and did whatever it took for the mission. But, this bastard never kept hold to his word even when taking hostages. He killed them as they would not only compromise the mission but also they are of no use to him anymore. The rest may be killers but they treat it as a profession. They also have honor in their blood and a bit of reason to keep their work. They weren't heartless psychopaths that kill for the thrill of blood or for any other reason other than the mission. Regardless, they kill for a reason and that reason will come to light soon.

"I am not like you, Okami. That's why you were never fit to become leader," Tsume's rage was visible even among the other assassins.

"Heh, but know this Shiroi Hato*"

Tsume hated being called that by anyone. Everyone else knows that Okami was trying to provoke Tsume.

"If you fail… we will each be coming for him just to kill him. It will save us the trouble of going to Japan and shedding useless blood,"

"In that case, I won't fail…"

"You better not, end transmission," The screen then returned to pitch black as Tsume closed his tabs.

Tsume looked out the window. Rain was probably coming tomorrow, Tsume thought. Turning left, Tsume looked at the black knife and a picture of Karasu with some blood on it.

Tsume smiled and started liking the remains of Karasu's blood off the knife and gave a crazed look.

"Karasu… tomorrow, we will decide your fate. There is no escaping now, my friend. Your life will be mine and I will try to make it… as painless as possible~" Tsume started laughing and looked down to where Karasu had slashed. It was bleeding slowly as Tsume dabbed the knife in the slowly dripping blood and began to drink.

**Akihisa's room: Still Third Person POV**

After watching over Akihisa, the girl got up from the bed and saw a picture frame in the trash. She went and picked it up and saw a picture of Akihisa and his friends. She knew why he threw it away; it was because they betrayed him and this caused for him to hate them including her. She concluded that he wanted to remove any possible traces that remind him of his friends. He no longer has any trust on them…

She looked over to see a still resting Akihisa who continued to sleep peacefully. However, the girl felt Akihisa's pain even though he tried to hide it. After all, he was going against the Organization who brought him from the ground up just to stay alive.

He didn't just decide to leave on a whim. He left for a reason. And now… that reason has become nothing but a painful memory.

Guilt now entered the young girl's heart. They left him and didn't hear him out… that's probably her biggest regret. And now he was hurt by his old friend and comrade. She walked over to the bed and sat right next to Akihisa and saw the gauze on his left shoulder.

"It's really ironic, isn't it? I bet that now you see your old assassin friend more of a friend than us now," The girl spoke with sadness as she gently rubbed Akihisa's cheek with her hand. She felt him stir in his sleep.

The girl gave a bittersweet smile as she watched him sleep and wonder what he was dreaming about. She looked out the window and saw that it might rain soon and decided that it may be time to go. As she headed for the door, she retracted and leaned over Akihisa's face and whispered.

"Aishiteru*, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you,"

She then pressed her lips against his. The kiss lasted only a few moments but stopped when the girl noticed that Akihisa's eyes were wide open. However, her shock turned to fear when she felt the tip of Akihisa's knife near her throat and saw the cold look on his face. He reached over his bag and put on his mask before speaking.

"You got a lot of nerve. Kissing me and saying you love me just adds more fuel to the fire that burns for each and every one of you," In other words, it only solidified and intensified his hatred towards them.

"But I-"

She felt herself being pushed back and with one quick movement, Akihisa lays on top of her with his face a mere few inches from hers.

"I could kill you right now without any sense of remorse nor regret. Are you scared?" Of course she was scared. Akihisa placed his knife on her throat with one hand and used his still badly wounded hand to hold her down.

She looked directly into the deep red orbs that are staring back at her; waiting for her to answer as she felt the cold knife on her throat.

"No… I'm not," The moment she spoke those words she felt the cold steel move away and felt her hands pulled over her head.

"You're crazy to love a man like me. You do know what will happen if we get together, right? My former organization friends might go for you and I know one who will very well get you and kill you after killing me,"

"I don't care… I just want to be with you," Sincere words from a girl who Akihisa loves the most. It was shaking the very foundation of Akihisa's thoughts as he knew that the girl in front of her was serious. He gave a sigh.

"Don't say I didn't warn you about the dangers. But… I will protect you and keep you safe from them, no matter what."

Akihisa closed the distance between them and shared a kiss. A very long and passionate kiss which aroused the two. But before the two can continue, Akihisa broke off and said these words:

"Aishiteru, Mi..."

**Tsume's gender hasn't been disclosed yet but I'm using second person to describe what this person is doing.**

**There's a joke here where Crows would always pick up shiny objects like money and jewels. The literal joke Yuuji was making is how he lampshaded how broke Akihisa still is.**

**Okami is the literal Japanese translation of Wolf**

**Gekido means Wrath hence the term Gekido no Tsume which literally means Wrath of Talon.**

**Shiroi Hato means White Dove but can also mean White Pigeon hence Tsume's anger.**

**Aishiteru is the most literal translation of "I love you". Or so I read and considering that the Japanese are a race where they can't comply with their words and emotions much. Hence, "Aishiteru" is used as a serious note of confession. This is especially true if the person who is confessing needs to say it with all their heart because the Male Protagonist thinks it only means friendship or sibling kind of love. You might've noticed it from time to time in anime where the main male lead takes the confession seriously after the girl confesses seriously. You may also have to consider the past of these two individuals and how they interact to come to that point as you will notice that they would sometimes act like siblings or close friends but nothing further. Also, the one confessed to and the one who confessed have the added stress of possibly ruining the bond they created in the years they have known each other. This is true in real life as well where some people tend to follow friendship rather than the possible romantic notion. Especially true in Western Countries where the older of the two treats the other like a sibling than a potential love interest.**

******Finally! I'm done! I hope you all like this chapter. As for the girl, well, you have to wait for the next chapter to find out who she is which will have an added lemon scene o. Question is, do you know who she is? I asked my friend and he voted already and I won't tell who. So, is the girl Mizuki… or Minami? Leave your answer or comments at your review of who you think she is or which girl you want her to be. If the girl you picked isn't the one I wanted Akihisa to end up with then no flames. I have also written a crossover story with Baka and Test with High School of the Dead which I hope you will like. Anyways, for those who read my other stories like An Idiot's pain; I will update that as soon as I recheck all the chapters and make a few corrections. I really need a beta-tester for those stories as Alewar Warinot already has his hands full with both this story, Akihisa the Assassin, and Unforgotten Memory which we have been discussing these past few weeks. Oh, and he quotes that: "My style of writing is so unique that he hardly has any idea where it leads to" and at times tells me "sometimes changing it and rearranging it to look like the main plot is easier. He generally has no idea where I am headed and often stumps on how to go on with the editing from time to time". But, he made an exception to this story and added in POVs which I originally didn't do.**

******My Baka and Test crossover with Sword Art Online already came but its crossover with Deadman Wonderland isn't coming yet but will soon. The next chapter will be the big reveal of Talon's face and true name as well as the Organization's members. I'm planning to make them all OCs but I am still waiting for other OCs to drop by. Some will be Anime characters from other series but I'm still having my doubts if it is a good idea. The next chapter will sole focus on Karasu and Tsume which will include some music which you will have to load first in Youtube. More about the Organization and the members will be revealed as well so stay tuned!**


	3. Loving You

******Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and test.**

******A/N: Welcome my loyal readers to chapter 3 of Akihisa the Assassin~! I am very surprised that people are taking a liking to the story but I am honestly happy~ Last chapter, I ended it with a cliffhanger which some people didn't like. Anyways, I asked my readers who the girl should be and they had casted their votes! I am still in the process of thinking whether I should still accept Assassin OCs or use anime characters instead.**

**So, not all maybe oc's and as for who can be trusted my Beta gave me an interesting idea which I liked. Anyway, let's get the story started! One hing I have a new poll for cross overs for baka and test please vote. I might do one for attack on titian and back and test but I need to watch it first. I will also be doing a mizuki story since I am a fan of the paring and dont see a lot of story for them! I left the mizuki storys ideas on my profile tell me which you think is best in a review and how was this chapter? Dont forget to read the AN at the end TY. make sure to check out my other cross over storys for baka and test. i might also do a cross over with corpse party with baka and test hehehehe for those that know the game what do you think? if you dont know the games ask your friends one them might know.**

* * *

******Chapter 3: Loving You**

_**"A man who doesn't trust himself can never really trust anyone else."**_

_**-Cardinal de Retz**_

* * *

I repeated the words that left my mouth one more time. Holding on to the belief that this is not a dream, that this is all real and that the person right in front of me is the person I love.

"Aishiteru… Minami…"

Happiness… or was it love? I don't know which is it or even if it was the right words to describe the feeling I have right now. Love was forbidden by not only our organization but also by our creed as Assassins. Feelings are what makes a person weak and even I am not immune to such ideology.

"Aki… are you okay?"

My thoughts were interrupted by Minami who was giving me a worried stare. Even now, I feel as though I am forever connected to my past… and it will probably end up taking my life as well.

"It's fine, I am just tired. Also a bit confused and worried. I don't really know how to feel right now; with the things that transpired earlier today,"

I told her as I let go of her and sat on the bed I was laying in. That's when the sharp pain on my shoulder finally reminded me that I wasn't completely healed yet.

"Damn, Tsume," I muttered to myself. I felt Minami move from the bed to see if I was really alright. I told her that I was fine but I was actually half-lying about it. It also came out unexpectedly harsh by the tone I gave as Minami looked hurt and a bit shocked.

"Gomen, Minami. I'm just in shock right now,"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just like what happened with Tsume. Getting hurt… and ending up being confused. My whole life has been ruined with Tsume reappearing and asking for a fight. It's just so hard keeping track of my emotions and not showing them. In all honesty, I felt relieved when all of you abandoned me. However, the pain in my chest wouldn't go away. But I had to be strong, for all of you and Tsume. But it ended up in vain when Tsume ended up getting the upperhand on me by using a sneaky trick. I should have seen it coming but I was more focused on taking Tsume out,"

"Aki… I've been meaning to ask this, but who is Tsume?" I was a bit surprised that Minami wanted to know the person who fought with me in the school's rooftop earlier.

"It's kind of hard to give an answer to that one. However, I will tell you this. Tsume and I were close back when we worked together,"

"How close?" Pretty curious about that, aren't you?

"You can say that we are the best of friends. After all, we were the only ones that ever trained together since the others had their own thing…" I didn't realize that I just gave her too much information. Damn it, why do I always have to slip up on the last moment?

"Wait! There are others!? There's more than just the two of you? Tell me the truth, onegai."

I sighed. I didn't know if I should whether lie to her and say no or tell her the truth. I didn't want to risk the chance of losing her. I want to be honest… but I need to be careful with what I will tell her or risk putting her in more danger. Then again, she already is in danger by deciding that she isn't afraid to stay with me and end up getting killed.

In the end, I decided to tell her a bit of the truth…

"Minami, there are others. Not just me and Tsume. Like I said on the rooftop, many of us where taken by them. I didn't know how many of us were originally kidnapped but in the end only a handful of children were picked to join the Organization… and the rest ended up slaughtered right in front of us,"

I clenched my fist at the memory. So many children were taken and killed. The ones who were killed during field training were probably luckier than the ones who ended up being killed in front of us. I couldn't even hold up my tears that threatened to leave my eyes.

"Aki… I'm sorry. I didn't know-" I put a finger on her lips as I shook my head.

"No, it's okay. There was nothing we could have done for them," I hardened my resolve as I wiped my eyes a bit. Trying to not cry,

"Things got worst from there. We were forced to watch them die; we didn't have a say on the matter. If we even so much as move our eyes away from the sight or closed our eyes, we would end up getting a bullet through our heads."

I noticed the look she gave me; it was the look of someone who doubts my words. I told her that it was all true and the memory left scars to some of us. It even left me… hating myself more on my younger days… and tried to tell myself that it wasn't my fault.

She cried on my shoulder as I was pondering with my thoughts. She asked if the worst was over… when this was only just the beginning of a long struggle for our lives.

"I'll tell you more about it later, Minami. But for now, you look like you have heard enough and-"

I saw her immediately wipe away her tears and gave me another worried look as she has put a hand on my shoulder. I was still getting used to this feeling and but the sharp pain on my shoulder reminded me that I should move her hand away. I did just that, however, blood started pouring out again

"_My wound opened up because I moved around too much,_" I should have thought twice than to push my body. I saw Minami ran to outside of the room and return immediately along with the left over gauze my sister used on me.

"Should I change them?" My inhuman instincts told me not to trust anyone with an injury. However, the trust I have put on her thought me otherwise. I gave my consent on allowing her to change my bandages.

I had no reason to doubt her now… or at least I thought so. For some reason, I still doubted myself about her love. I know I meant those words but did she? Why am I even thinking these things about her?! She came over of her own free will! No one forced her to come here and check up on me. Damn it, this trust thing is really hard to understand and get used to. I'm still not used to betrayal and let people like them live to tell about it. What I mean to say is that a client or ally of the Organization may end up betraying us or stab us on the back. Such things were met with a bullet to the head or a knife on their back. And when we need to send a message straight… there are worse things we can do to them. I know of one person who did just to show off "our" Organization's dominance over our enemies.

But I don't want to kill her. I lover and I need to remember that I am no longer a part of the Organization anymore. However, the memories keep coming back to haunt me. I must be getting mad if I can't even rest easy when I need to be.

"I'm going to take it off, okay?" Minami said as I nodded.

She removed my shirt as I raised my hands. I wasn't embarrassed at all. The Organization would allow for both men and women to change in a single room so we wouldn't hinder ourselves or our mission. It was also in case if a mission lasted longer than we thought and had to share a room together. I showed her my back as she begins to remove the gauze on my shoulder ever so slowly.

I noticed that she may be doing that because she was worried she might hurt me more than necessary. I smiled at the thought as I remembered she used to beat me up so many times before. But right now, she was showing her kind and soft side that I knew she had. It's what made her cute as she tried to hide it. Even though she would sometimes nearly break my spine or shoulders, however, she would always assume to use such attacks on me even if I didn't do anything to receive such attacks.

I didn't need to see her expression to know that she was shocked by my wound. Who wouldn't be? It's not every day that a person you know is shot by a former friend. Well, unless you count… never mind, it's not important. Let's leave bad relationships out of this… for now.

I felt Minami's hand gently clean my shoulder as I thought of my previous relationships. It hurt a little but I had to endure a little pain for the wound to heal.

"Does it hurt, Aki?" Minami asked with a soft tone right next to my ear which made me blush a little.

"It doesn't hurt that much. I can handle it," I reassured her as she continued to clean my wound.

However, I had to remember that the shrapnel ended up lodging deep into my shoulder. So the pain I am feeling right now is like heated metal meeting skin. Man, I hate rubbing alcohol. I could tell that this was her fist time doing this; heck I would have been surprised if she did know how to clean a bullet wound but then I would have been suspicious about her experience. Cleaning a wound like that… you just don't learn that, you are taught that.

"Gomen," I heard her whisper to my ear. I didn't have a response for that at the moment. My thoughts were elsewhere as I didn't notice her wrapping me up with a new gauze.

"_Hmm… I really seriously didn't end up causing that much damage to Tsume but things will go downhill if Tsume decides to really get serious and use our real weapons that we were given. I need to dig up my weapon again. Even I don't want to use it but I have to reclaim who I was back then and bring Tsume down…_"

"All done," My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Minami's voice. I thanked her and wore my shirt but before I could put it on Minami's expression changed and her eyes widen. I looked down and noticed what she was staring at. It was the skin near the side of my chest that was peeling off. I quickly put on my shirt in a hurry.

"Aki… what was that?"

I didn't want to lie but...

"It's nothing important, honest!" Okay, not the best lie I can come up with but it's the first thing that popped into my head. Or rather, isn't this my default response when I am caught red-handed?

"I understand, Aki. I understand if you don't trust me enough to tell me. After all that happened earlier at school,"

Damn it…

"Alright, I may be rushing things too soon but you need to know. Just don't say anything until I am done," I told her as she gave me a nod.

I find myself, once again, removing my shirt. However, this time I am doing so to pursue Minami's interest that she discovered on my chest. I reached for the peeled of part and started to remove it. The look of shock on her face was understandable…

"Aki, what's that on your skin? It looks like… a number or letter,"

She was right. Besides my chest is the number branded in my body the day I passed the test like the rest. These numbers represent our statuses as Assassins and how strong we are… and currently, or should I say formerly, I am number one or numero uno.

I glanced at her direction as I took in a deep breath of air. I knew she wanted answers as to why something like this was placed upon my chest. Maybe she had already figured it out and wanted confirmation. Whatever she was thinking, I wasn't sure if I should give the answer.

She traced my hand along the lines of the mark left on my skin. I didn't know why I felt a cold shiver go down my spine, I was used to her touching me before but it would always end up in a beating. Is it because I feel exposed right in front of her? My heart races at the thought as blood rushed to my cheeks.

She leaned closer to see if what I had on my chest was real… it startled me a bit when she did.

I started to feel nervous. Even at the Organization, I never had someone get this close to me… except my sister. I knew she was just kidding around and being a tease… I hope. Then again, she is a charming-NO! I can't think like that! Leave! My evil thoughts!

"Aki, can you tell me…" A slow whisper which I barely heard, she was hesitant in asking about the mark on my chest.

How should I answer her? Should I tell her the truth and what it means? Or should I just lie and say it's something I recklessly added in the days I was alone? But I am no fuckin' Emo, dammit! I doubt she would even believe that crap. After all, I did hide it under some fake skin.

I gave another sigh. I hate my life sometimes, but what can I do? It's my fault things ended up like this. I closed my eyes for a bit and tried to think of anything that would explain why this thing is on me.

Maybe I should tell her it's a tattoo and I got it over a dare? Even I'm not that dumb to get something on a dare… then again, past events tell me otherwise.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?!"

Yikes! She is starting to get a bit irritated and worried at the same time. Yeah, this is the Minami I know and love. I gave a small chuckle and smiled. However, I got serious and looked at the ceiling above us before speaking.

"Minami, this thing on my chest is a reminder of the past… and that of the things I have done along with it." I told her as I pointed at it with my left hand.

She nodded and waited for me to continue my explanation about it. However, I heard the front door open. It was only on instinct but I grabbed my knife and got ready for whoever was here. I could never be too careful on what was to come. That was one of our rules that kept us alive or just kept us from getting horribly injured.

I heard the sound of a bag dropping and running that is slowly coming to my room. Tsume really did some research to know where my room is. I inhaled to calm myself for whoever was coming. I pointed to Minami to my mask. She seemed hesitant at first but immediately understood what I meant and reached for it. She then tossed it to which I nearly dropped when I tried catching it with my injured shoulder.

I saw the door open as I barely managed to put on my mask in time. I readied myself but was a little upset and at the same time relieved that it turned out that it was my sister. I removed my mask as my sister was staring at me intently and a weird look on her almost stoic face. At first I wondered if it was because of the mask but she still had the look on… that's when I noticed that her stare was directed at someone else.

"_Aww sh*t! This might go well for her… or for me,_" I mentally told myself as the two girls had a stare down.

"Why are you here where my brother is resting? And why is he not wearing a shirt when I'm not the one removing it?" I heard Onee-chan said with an irritated voice.

"I changed his bandages when you weren't available. Besides, an older sibling shouldn't be talking like that about their brother. I bet you were a bit happy to find out his friends left him so you could have at the palm of your hand and do something perverted,"

I saw Nee-san blush at that last part. But then again, I kind of knew she might have planned something like that somewhere around that brain of hers. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I had gotten mixed up with one messed up family. But such things are for soap operas and afternoon dramas.

"I refute your allegations. Besides, someone who abandoned my little brother for dead has no right to judge me. The only reason you came over is because you knew he would be vulnerable with the pain he is now experiencing. Also, you wanted to get ahead of your love rival before she had the chance to do the same thing*," (A/N: Referring to my Original plan of making Mizuki take on the jump but changed my mind on the poll's result.)

Minami became silent. In reality, I really didn't care of the reason she came over. I was happy enough she did. Maybe she did come for that reason but then again, did it matter at all? No, that didn't matter to me. After keeping my past a secret from them all this time; I wouldn't care if that was her true motive. I could understand that… but I still felt a bit of pain for some reason.

But then… do I really deserve love? I stood still and tried to think but the girls started to yell at each other. I tried my best to make them stop but they both gave me a glare. Normally, I would just shrink in place and walk away but since they now know the half of the truth about me… I just shrugged it off and give them one of my own. Though there is no really meaning behind my glare, Tsume once told me that my default look gives some of our targets a nightmare of their lifetime.

"Would the two of you stop? This insistent yelling is giving me a migraine," I asked calmly without breaking face. Really, with my injured shoulder and everything that happened. I deserve some R&R. They complied after they saw me give a long sigh.

"Why is there a number on your chest?" I heard Nee-san say.

Sunnava… great! Now another person will… who care if I die now?! I will just have a sweet painful peace in hell. Ha ha ha, I can't believe myself. Finding peace in hell? Man, my life really sucks **_so _**bad.

Anyways, I walked over to Minami and put my arm around her and looked at Nee-san.

"Listen, sis, whatever her reason for coming doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that she is here now and staying with me," I replied with a smile on my face as I saw Nee-san sigh. Minami looked a little happy about my declaration.

"Aki… I really do love you. That's why I came," I heard her say as she leaned close and kissed my cheek.

I love her or so I think to myself. Inside my heart, there is still this small part of doubt lingering deep inside. I'd even have to agree if Nee-san turned out to be right at the very end.

"I believe you, Minami." I said to her almost unhesitatingly. I wondered if they noticed it. Or did I end up suppressing such a thought? In any case, I ended up giving my warmest of smiles to her. I was good at that since I received the training required to do so. I can't believe myself, to actually thank the Organization for giving us such training.

My sister repeated her question again and I just told her what I told Minami a few moments ago. The numbers represented our rank as Assassins in our Organization. The rank I received with a bit of pride is the rank of number one. Though I get the feeling I shouldn't be proud of that,

"Hold it! So… you were in-charge of the others!?" Minami asked a bit shock.

"Barely, I wouldn't really say in-charge is the right word for these numbers. These things just showed the rank we held but not the position that comes along with it," I answered.

"What do you mean?" I gave a sigh to that.

"This rank was given to me by my master before he died. He was the best the world or in this case the Organization had to offer. He may had been a cold-hearted God of Death but he was a good man," As I said that I noticed that tears started to come out of my eyes.

"He was _my father_, the very person I looked up to and the only person that understood the pain of being in the Organization. Others learned from their teachers and their relationship is not the same as I had with mine," Yes, he was a really important and very influential man to me albeit in the art of killing.

"When I got my rank with the others, we were all handed a mission to see how we could handle ourselves and how we would do. They tested our skills to see the fruits of the training we received on the field. After some time, I was out in-charge of them but I wasn't given the official word about it," Yes, and the reason why is because…

"I wasn't officially their leader because there was another suited for the spot. But, I'll leave him out of this. As time passed, I was given one final task to handle. If I succeeded then I would be handling our group. But, the hatred of living and spending my life in the Organization finally took its toll on me. I never opted to leave… until they gave me that mission," I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth so hard I can hear them grinding.

I looked at them as they stared at me with worry. They were waiting for me to continue about my last mission. It was the very reason I left. I stayed silent as they knew I wouldn't tell them… not just yet anyway.

Nee-san left the room after confirming that I wasn't about to tell them about what happened. Minami stayed with me and I asked her to get something for me. I couldn't leave the house since the police will probably be looking for me now. I told her the reason they didn't show up now was because the Organization had ties anywhere and everywhere, even with the most respected of people since they were the ones paying for our services when they needed someone to be taken out.

We did great work with the people who needed our services, and people on our list. We treated them without mercy. Sometimes, they told us to kill good people. We tried to deny such a request but we had to do the job. Even though it was against our code when I killed a good person, I went to pay my respects for them once a year and left blue **_myositis_** as an apology. The grieving family really loved that person with all of their heart,

I dressed up as a normal student since I couldn't risk myself of getting suspicion laid on me.

"Minami, I need you to get something for me. It's really important and I will need it in my fight with Tsume," I saw her nod immediately as I gave her a piece of paper and told her to memorize what was on it and to be careful as she retrieves it.

She nodded and left my room. I heard the front door open as she left to retrieve what I needed. What she didn't know was that this was also a challenge to her. To gain my trust, will she turn me in or turn in what she had to the police as I'll be force to kill them?

I hope I can trust you, Minami. I won't think twice about ending the life of someone who betrays me again. I hope you don't make this mistake but if you do… things will turn really bloody for the both of us.

What's one more sin in the least of many that I have already committed? I will get over the pain just like what became of my master. I laughed; I laughed a menial laugh that filled me with fear and sadness. The irony of such an action…

******~XOXOXOXO~**

******Outside, Minami's POV**

I had left the apartment with a bit of worry and nervousness on my mind. I made my way to the location as the paper Akihisa had shown to me. I traveled a bit far than I had expected and arrived at the location outside of the city. I was shocked to find myself here…

"_This can't be the place… can it?_" I wondered as there was a lingering doubt on the back of my head. I looked up again and the address was correct as I looked at the site.

A graveyard… what would he need from here? What else did the paper say?

He told me I would know what it looks like because of his mask. I gulped as I opened the gate and walked inside.

I began my search as I was slowly regretting coming here near the dead of night in a hurry and in cold sweat which gave me a cold stiff. Every few minutes, I would have to turn around to see what was creeping around or to see if I was being followed here.

"Why did I have to come now? What the hell am I even looking for?!" I yelled out loud as I felt a pair of eyes watching me. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I heard a noise.

***CAWWWWWW!***

I ran away but I ended up tripping on something. I knelled down and ended up hitting a stone between my knee and leg. I looked up in fear and saw a crow looking at me with red eyes… huh?

Wait, red eyes?

The crow looked at me and flew towards a dead tree with all the leaves gone and showed no life whatsoever in them as the creature watched her from one of its branches.

"Could it be in the tree?" I asked myself as I got up and walked over to the tree. But walking was hard with the sharp pain that reminded me of what happened earlier.

I inspected the three and searched the area around it. I didn't find anything of relevance as I gave a sigh of defeat.

"What am I even looking for?" I asked no one in particular.

***CAWWWWWW!***

I looked up and saw the crow keep looking at me. I then decided to try something out.

"I don't believe that you may know what I'm looking for, do you?" The crow turned its head and ignored me.

"Just so you know, an older crow sent for me," I said with a nervous laugh.

The crow flew down from the tree which surprised me as I fell back. I was about to yell at it but saw the crow pecking at a certain spot on the tree. I got up and walked over to the spot and put my hand on the tree's trunk.

"This part of the three feels weird. Almost like it's not part of the tree itself, did he…?" I used a little bit of force on it and part of the three came off. It revealed to have hidden a large suitcase which was a surprise since it looked like it fits right in on the spot. I reached for it and managed to pull it out. I inspected if this was the thing Aki was looking for. As my luck would have it, there was a symbol on it.

"What's this symbol? I thought it would at least have his own signature on it but what's with this one? Could this one belong to… the Organization he talked about?" I said to myself in small whispers.

I decided to bring it back with me as fast as I could… but curiosity got the best of me as I want to know what was inside.

I opened it and it wouldn't. I tried again but this time a small screen appeared on the case and words appeared.

******Welcome Karasu… please insert three passwords to retrieve your weapon.**

"Weapon?!" I look at the thing in confusion but typed down random words that relate to Aki like his birthday, his favorite food, and his sister's name. But all came with the same response.

**Password invalid, try again.**

"I guess I just have to wait to find out back at Aki's apartment," I was about to resume my way back but the screen lit up again.

**Password hint, the names of three people I care about the most in my life.**

"…eh?" Well, I was at a loss for words. No one will be able to know the answer unless… I just hope I know.

I typed down three names on instinct. I typed down my name followed by Mizuki's going by last names. The last person left an impression on me because this person must be important to him. I assumed it must be Taron was the last person's surname. The shock embedded on my face was beyond words when the screen accepted all three names and opened up.

"What is this?"

I gently opened the case and saw what was inside. One look at Akihisa's weapon out of curiosity later, I found myself closing it out of instinct. I surprised myself on how calm I reacted to the mystery behind the case as I leave the graveyard. I turned to give the crow who helped me a wave and continued to my destination without turning back.

******~XOXOXOXO~**

******Unknown location: Tsume's POV**

I was laying down on my bed as I looked out the window. My mind drifted to the past and how things where back then…

"Master… would you approve at what I am about to do? I don't know anymore… I just want all of this pain to go away. I want to live my life again before they… took me," I gave myself a sympathetic laugh. Who was I kidding? It's impossible to change the past.

The memory of my master returned to me. She was a weird person at heart. I didn't know why she was assigned to me but I couldn't complain to the higher ups.

Akihisa... you where my best friend and you even told me your real name when it was against the rules. I laughed at that notion at how much of an idiot he was for breaking the rules or did he want to die that early?

In the end, I gave another sigh. I got off of my bed and removed my mask. As I did this, the computer started calling for me. I walked over to it and smiled at the message it presented.

**Karasu's Weapon has been reactivated.**

If a smile wasn't evident on my face before, then I am as sure as hell that my lips are wide enough to scare someone. But still, it surprised me that he opened it outside his home. Was this a sign that you are taking things seriously now? No... you wouldn't make such a silly mistake like that would you? You went through a lot of trouble hiding yourself. That's one of the reasons you hid since it had a tracker on it. You stole a suitcase to hide it, that's one of the reasons we thought you were dead.

The graveyard? Ah, guess I will never know if it was truly there now that the signal's gone. Oh well, better get ready now that I know you are taking this seriously.

Under my bed, there is a case similar to he's. I pulled it out and and retrieved what was inside. Inside was the weapon I got from my master.

The Organization told me it was a close call when I shot my gun when I just wanted to put an end to his life. But still, they yelled at me over the phone that was close call.

They warned me how they couldn't bribe all the cops in this country. But, who cares? They're corrupt and soon we will cut our ties with them. Do they think their safety is guaranteed with us? Heh, they're a joke.

As I thought about this, I looked outside the window and noticed that it was starting to rain.

The rain... it will cleanse the fields for what will inevitably happen tomorrow. At least I can hope that the rain will wash up the blood from the streets before the cops get to it. But still, it's been years and still... I worry for him.

I recall the times I had with Akihisa and how he was a reckless idiot when he was introduced to us. However, we were all surprised to know that he would end up being the best in the future. All of us admitted that to ourselves and even if it was just a little, Okami admitted it as well.

Even though he left his life behind him, I noticed that his dull blade was still well refined to go toe-to-toe with me. I won't fall, however, as I will kill him or die trying.

"But still... why me? I don't want to kill my best friend even after all this years. I still see him as a blubbering idiot. But, I can't betray them. They raised all of us. Why did you have to betray us? Didn't our friendship mean anything to you?!"

Anger and sadness overwhelmed me as I threw my mask at the mirror nearby. The shards scattered on the floor as a bit flew further.

"This is all their fault! **_Mizuki_** and **_Minami_**...!" I spat their with with disgust as I clenched my fist in anger.

"They made you betray us! They were part of the reason, weren't they?! You told me yourself on the roof! I will kill them after I take care of you and then we will be even... **NO! **I will throw their corps before you then kill you! And then, THEN! Then... you'll finally be free..."

What the heck am I doing? Look at me, I am worst for wear than I had ever been. And yet, we aren't allowed to feel anything about it. Feelings are just a nuisance in a mission. Only one person proved to have the steel to be unhindered by such things.

I gave a final sigh as I grabbed my towel and went to take a shower before what will happen tomorrow. If this was to be my last day, I wanted to make it so that I am refreshed.

Whatever happens in the end, we are all meant to die. No matter who or what we are. All of us will die in the end. One of the rules was we all die. We are just tools to them. We are built now so that we can train the best that will come in the future.

And with that sour note in mind, I finally went inside the bathroom to take a refreshingly long shower.

* * *

******Akihisa's apartment: Minami's POV**

When I arrived at Akihisa's apartment, I was completely soaked to the bone because of the rain. This left me in a bad mood.

"Dammit Aki! Since I had to retrieve this thing I ended up with an injured ankle and a free shower!" I gave myself a sigh. This better be all worth it.

I opened the door and shut it behind me as I entered. I squeezed a bit of my hair and my clothes to remove the blasting water off of them. I had little to no success with it as I gave another sigh and headed to Aki's room. There, as I entered, I saw him mediating with his eyes closed for a split second before instantly turning to me.

That actually ticked me off for some reason.

"Is something wrong, Minami?" Aki asked with a hint of worry as I noticed him shift his hand a little. I then realized why I felt ticked off. I went ahead and threw the cursed case that I had on my hand straight at Akihisa's skull. He didn't flinch but when the case fell to the floor his nose was bleeding.

"Ouch... that hurt you know? And I'm glad that you got it without much trouble." Why are you smiling!? Haven't you noticed my sprained ankle and my soaked clothes!?

"What?" He finally asked as I still kept glaring at him.

"Is this all that you cared about? What about the fact that I'm soaking wet because of the goddamned rain or the ankle I injured while looking through the graveyard!?" My words managed to reach him as he looked guilty.

"Gomenasai, Minami."

"You think that will make everything better? For your information, ever since your little secret came out you changed. You're like a completely different person from the you we have come to like in school! Why is that?!" He gave a sigh as he knew I was right. Is this how I all amount to him? His little delivery girl?

"Minami, I'm sorry. Its just that, it's so hard to know what to do... how to express these feelings I have. I wasn't allowed to have them in the Organization,"

"What do you mean, Aki?" Akihisa gave me a look before continuing.

"Love was forbidden since it will lead to our death. We were told not to feel nor express it to anyone. The closes thing I had to a relationship were the friends I made and... my so-called sisterly love," Akihisa rolled and shifted his eyes away from me as he said that.

"Heh, there were even times that I nearly gave in to her desires. Just to know what it felt like to love someone. But..." I was confused so I asked anyway.

"But?"

"But I can sense the death flash a mile away even though I was at the safety of my own home." For some reason, he said that like it was an everyday thing to him. I wonder why?

(That's because it is an everyday thing to him.)

"Aki, if you say that you don;t know what it is. How can you say that you love me?" I asked feeling a bit hurt while Akihisa continued without noticing my discomfort.

"Well, I sort of found out from watching TV and the way I would get around the two of you. I also asked someone else to explain it a bit to me in detail... much to her surprise." He explained as I was confused as who he asked such a sensitive question. I went ahead and asked him anyway.

"I asked Inchou's so-called wife and lover. She kind of helped me see that what I was feeling was love," Wait... does he mean?

"You asked, Shouko-chan?"

"Yes, I told her to keep it a secret between the two of us. And with what Kirishima-san and Tsume told me about the subject, I found out what it truly was." He said with an unrestrained smile.

"Why would your old friend Tsume know about the subject?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Tsume was old than me by about a year and a half. So, had more experience about the subject. I am not lying to you because I will try to be honest with you as much as I can... even though you broke my nose just now," He said as he wiped his nose from the dripping blood.

I looked down and felt guilt tighten its hold on my stomach. I saw Akihisa wipe his nose and walked over to the case which has already been opened. He didn't look surprised but my guess is that he is hiding it deep inside as he kept his composure.

I sat on the bed and tried to heal my ankle and see if it was sprained. I winced when I tried touching it but I felt it numb after my struggle to reach here. My thoughts were cut off after a towel unexpectedly landed on my head.

"Use this, I'll go and look for something for your ankle so don't move." He ordered as I complied without complaining this time.

I noticed him look on his closet and toss a shirt and a pair of shorts on the bed. It was probably a change of clothes he wanted me to wear. After he unceremoniously left did I release a blush. How was I supposed to w-wear hi-his clothes!?

That thought was immediately cut off as I noticed that I was freezing with my wet clothes on. I had no choice but to change into Aki's wardrobe. Ugh, I feel like I am officially her girlfriend now! I am so happy!

It took me a while to change but then I noticed something very important. I don't have a change off underwear! And worse of all, the ones I am wearing aren't very sexy- Actually, they look kind of sexy now that they are kind of wet but still... where can I get a change of underwear? Would Aki's sister lent me her underwear? But she has those melons on her and I am sure there aren't any in my size! Uwah! What should I do!?

"Are you done, Minami?" Aki asked as he opened the door and stared at me while holding something on his hand.

"Ano... can you... you... ask your sister for a change of underwear?" I asked as my blood immediately spread out all over my face.

"...ah, AH! I'm sorry!" Aki blushed a brighter shed of red and closed the door behind him as I heard him storm off, probably to his sister. It didn't take long for Aki's sister to come inside and give me a change in underwear. However, as I expected, I didn't receive a bra.

"I don't have anything of your size. After all, I developed too fast during my adolescence." Dammit! Why is it that I don't have genes like hers!?

"I'll be taking these to the laundry then." She nonchalantly said as she took my clothes and went outside. As soon as she did, Aki entered with gauze on his hand.

"Sit down, I'll be putting this and a little of this soothing medicine on you." Aki ordered as I nodded and sat down. It didn't take long for him to apply his care and started rubbing on my foot.

"Ah! ...Aki! It's very cold and you are getting a bit rough!" I said as I blushed a bit.

"S-Sorry, this is my first time doing this. Please bare with me." He said as he continued massaging my ankle and applying the gauze. It didn't take long until he finished.

We didn't exchange words after that as Aki went to his case and pulled out his weapon.

**Akihisa's POV**

I pulled out two long Kusarigama blades that are connected to a spiked rod lethered by a long chain, the blades that I received from my master. Blades shaped like scythes but different. Instead on each blade there would be two edged scythes on it. It gave the look and resemblance to a pinwheel. (**A/N**: For those who are wondering, it's Hisagi's Zanpakto in its Shikai form from Bleach 1. I owe the idea to fangking2.)

"It's been a long time since I have seen my own reflection upon it's steel. It was like a part of me that I felt lost without whenever I think about it." I said out loud as I felt someone sit right next to me.

I looked beside me and saw Minami wearing my loose shirt which made me look at her collar bone. For some reason, I blushed and thought that it looked very sexy. I looked away and felt my heart skip a few beats.

I was sure that I had gotten used to changing with girls around me in the organization but I rarely had feelings like these in the open. In any case, I settled my weapons down by my bed.

We both stayed in silence for a bit, it was getting a little awkward for the both of us. I deiced to make the first move.

"Does your ankle still hurt?" I asked as Minami shook her head. Turns out I am still not good with this one on one small talk. I don't want to start talking about my past. I want to keep it with me to the grave. A promise I made to myself as I slowly ascend to the top.

"I want to spend the night here," I heard Minami say with sadness in her eyes.

"Why?" I asked as I felt my heart sank a few sea-levels lower.

"I just want to stay with you... if tonight may be the only time I may really get to tell you how I feel." I felt a sharp sting stab my heart than any other would I received from my missions or the Organization.

Why am I feeling this pain now? Is it because others who care about me would react the same as she did once I die tomorrow? I didn't know what to do, my brain left me the moment I tried to think up on what to say. That's when I remembered that friends didn't need words to express how they feel... or lovers.

I turned over to her and walked forward. She looked confused as I continued to walk towards her and pulled her into my arms. It was a sudden gesture but it was the best I could think off. I was trying to comfort her with my embrace even though I do not know how things will end up tomorrow.

Am I forced to make a choice? Should I continue living as I was in the past? Or should I end it all as the person who I was to my friends? Neither of them I wanted to choose... but for now Minami is more important.

I felt her stiffen a bit as I noticed my shaking hands. It felt as though I was giving my final goodbye to her. Minami moved herself away as we stared at each other. My heart was beating, I can feel the temperature change in the air. I knew what I must do.

Then two of us stepped forward and leaned to each other and kissed. Minami's soft tender lips met with my own. I felt a passion burn inside of me that I never felt before and leaned in to deepen the kiss.

I guess, this is how things will be. I let my passion take over for the night. Hopefully, the next day the rain would stop so that I can confront Tsume.

**The next morning...**

* * *

The first thing I felt after I woke up is the sun basking on my face with its warmth. I looked down on Minami and gave her a small kiss on the forehead as I gently removed her hands away for me to get up from bed. I looked around and found my towel on the floor. I picked it up and went outside.

After a quick shower, I went to the living room with my towel on as I saw the bag my sister got for me. I took it with me and changed at my room. The clothes were just right for me. Black pants, a white shirt with long sleeves with the school's Emblem which is not to be mistaken with my school since I wouldn't want them to track me there. These clothes fit me well but also gave me lighter weight and is easy to maneuver in.

"These will make do for now until I get back to wearing what I'm used to," I told no one in particular as I pulled out a black cloak and put it on and raised the hood over my head. I turned and picked up my mask as well. I looked into a mirror as I saw myself with the mask on and red orbs staring back at me.

"Feels like the good old days," I chuckled to myself as I removed my mask and went back to the bed as Minami started to wake up.

"Good morning, Minami." I greeted her with a smile and I leaned in and gave her a kiss as she kissed me back. After that, I gestured for her to retrieved her dried up clothes. I went outside to make some coffee as I waited for her to come to the living room.

It took a good five minutes for the coffee to be ready and a good eight minutes for Minami to change and arrive. When she walked by I noticed that her face was a tad blither shade of pink. She was definitely thinking about what we did last night. The thought made my face turn red as well.

The silence was overwhelming until a thought ran across my head like lightning.

"Wait! Where the hell is Onee-chan!? Did she hear any of what we did last night?" I asked Minami who turned red and shook her head wildly.

And at the exact moment. I heard a door open as the two of us turned and found my sister walking towards us. My face turned 20 shades of white till it became bluish in color as my sister smiled. That smile was evil... pure evil. I can tell because there were a handful of people capable of giving such a smile. I didn't expect my own sister to join in the list.

"Aki-kun, we need to talk,"

I gulped as I thought ran through my head again. If Tsume isn't going to kill me later. Then I am sure that my sister would kill me today. A few hours later...

* * *

I was walking down the street along with Minami wearing the clothes my sister bought for me. I had my knife on the ready which is hidden within my clothes as Minami was carrying my blades in a long bag. I should be lucky that today was a Weekend. Not much people would be outside on a weekend.

"Aki, where are we going?"

"First, we are getting far away from Onee-chan for the time being until she finally calms down. There's no way in hell will I do what she asked me for," I said as I felt a cold shiver go down my spine.

I turned and noticed she turned into a shade of pink and have me a nod. This also involved her since it was what my sister wanted. Seriously, why is she such a pervert when it came down to me? I'm so glad I didn't go down that road.

"We are also heading out to meet Tsume,"

"You know where Tsume is?"

"I do, since I will be meeting Tsume where it all began for me,"

A few more minutes of walking later we arrived at the park where it all began. However, as we walked their I noticed a few things... off. The first was that Tsume was just sitting there and playing with some kids but had the mask on. The second was a sigh that said: "Big Live Today in the Park: Karasu vs Taro." And a small note saying that there will be no payment necessary.

"Is he joking?" Minami asked from behind me as she read the sign.

"Nope, for the time I have been with Tsume, I never once heard a joke come out of that mouth piece. Anyways, I need to get ready."

I went straight to the public bathroom to change my clothes and put my knife on my waist. I put on my mask and went outside as Minami handed me my blades. I then walked through the park and surveyed the surrounding area. The first thing I noticed was the people were pointing at me.

I can already guess what they are thinking but my sights are on Tsume. Once we are face to face, Tsume looked at me and stood up.

"Welcome everybody to our little play! My friend and I will be performing for you but don't be alarmed, everything we do is fake but seem to appear real. We have both practiced a lot and are trained performers."

I heard them give cheers while clapping, believing every word that came out of Tsume's mouth.

Ignorance is bliss... sure brings a whole new level of meaning to me.

I raised my blades up at the ready as Tsume told everyone to take a few steps back and pulled out the blades hidden within Tsume's cloak.

"I see... you have them with you all this time..."

"Yes... let's skip this "talk is a free action" nonsense and get straight to the smack down, my old friend."

"Yes... let us finish this,"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you like it and for those of you that wanted me to add a lemon... I might make it at a separate chapter or if asked I will re-post the chapter with the lemon included. As for Tsume, their past will be revealed as they fight during the next chapter. For those wondering, this story will be a harem and Mizuki will be added later but for now it will be an Akihisa and Minami story. One final thing I will be writing a yoshii and Mizuki story why? Because there arent many on here so I have three ideas I will put them on my profile please answer in a review which is better. I might also do a shouko story. Thank you.**


End file.
